Another Beginning
by wolf116
Summary: Complete!Sequel to The End and Beginning and Somewhere. You should probably read those first or you'll be totally confused at what is going on in this one. Buffy returns to Spike with a new slayer and a little surprise
1. Default Chapter

Another Beginning  
Chp.1  
Hello, to you too  
Disclaimer: I so don't own them; I just like bending them to my will.  
Distribution: If you want it, take it, but I would like to know where it is.  
Summary: Sequel to the End and Beginning, and Somewhere. So you should probably read those first, because this will be totally confusing if you don't. Buffy returns to Spike with a new slayer and a surprise. Willow knows what the surprise is but won't tell anyone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike had been waiting in his new office for Buffy's arrival. He'd tried to keep himself busy with the paper work that Harmony had brought him early this morning, but he was to excited to actually work. He hadn't seen Buffy in more than a month, and he couldn't sit still.  
  
As he waited, he thought about Angel's sense of humor. He could be a real wanker sometimes.  
  
Angel had found out that Harmony was working for Wolfram and Hart, as a secretary. He decided it would be funny to give her the job of personal assistant to Spike. Spike didn't it to be so funny at all. When Buffy found out she would be furious. She'd blow a gasket, when she seen Harm in his office waiting room. He just knew she would.  
  
Laying down the paper work, he wasn't reading, as he looked out the window. He seen the R.V. parked out front of the building. He walks around the desk to lean on the front of it as he counts down "Three, two, one" in a whisper to himself.  
  
"What the hell is that blonde, airhead doin' here? Buffy shouts as she shoves the door open and enters. She points over her shoulder at Harmony. Who was standing right outside of the door.  
  
"Well hello to you, too, Slayer." Spike says as he walks over to his mate and lays a finger on the bite marks on her neck.  
  
As he touches the marks on her neck, Buffy calms down, slightly. There's still a hint of anger in her eyes as she looks at him. He leans down and kisses her, gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Blondie Bear. I tried to stop her, but she was just too adamant about getting in here." Harmony explains, not even noticing or paying attention to the reunited couple.  
  
"It's okay Harm." He says, exasperated at the secretary. "The slayer can come bargin' in here anytime she pleases." Spike hisses between his teeth, and sighs, as he pulls away from Buffy's lips to address the blonde bimbo.  
  
"Blondie Bear?" Buffy hisses out on a whisper, as she flips her hair over her shoulder, and turns to face the blonde still standing in the office door.  
  
Harmony instantly notices the bite marks on Buffy's neck as she turns. Her eyes bug out as she does her impression of a fish out of water.  
  
"You claimed the Slayer. I can't believe you claimed HER." She shouts. "You never claimed me." She then pouts. "You never even cared about me, did you?"  
  
"Yes I bloody well claimed a SLAYER, not THE SLAYER. When I was with you, I didn't claim you because you were just a lay over to something better, Harm. I'm sorry, but that was just how it was." Spike was incredulous that the bint hadn't figured that out a long time ago. Although this is Harmony he is talking about so it really wasn't any big surprise.  
  
Harmony had tears in her eyes as she turns from them, and walks back to her desk. She wipes her eyes as she sits back down.  
  
"And again I ask, why is she here?" Buffy says shrugging off the feeling of sympathy she had for Harmony.  
  
"It's Angels idea of a big joke, Luv. The silly bint is my administrative assistant, or secretary. Whatever you wanna call her, basically she just a big pain in my side. Most of the time." Spike explains as he places an arm around her shoulders, and places a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy say's with a look of incredibility on her face.  
  
"I just explained it, Buffy. She's my secretary. Angel thought that it would be funny if she was my secretary and you found out." Spike said slowly, so that she'd understand him this time.  
  
"I got that. I was just. . . Never mind. It looks like I'm going to have to talk to Angel about his stupid sense of humor." Buffy mumbles the last under her breath.  
  
"I don't know about that, Luv. I already talked about that with him, but he wouldn't budge on the decision. Figured I aught to get rid of her as soon as possible and before you got back. He swore that she was the only person here that he could spare, that could do the job. Only thing is she's always filin' her nails and talkin' on the phone. Any chimpanzee could do her bloody job."  
  
Buffy chuckles at the last of the explanation, "A chimp, huh?"  
  
"Yeah a chimp. If they could speak English, could do that job."  
  
"Hey, standing right here." Harmony exclaims as she walks back over to the door, to hand Spike another stack of papers, which Angel's errand boy had just brought up for him to look at.  
  
"Oh look, you're back. My day is complete." Buffy snorts sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back, and still can't believe that my Spikey would claim a loser like you."  
  
"I'm a loser? Look at you Harmony. You skanky, lopsided, vamp bitch. You're standing here trying to get a guy back who obviously wants nothing to do with you. Pining away because he claimed someone he's been in love with for years, and he clearly told you that he was just using you 'til something better came along. So who's the loser here? It certainly isn't me."  
  
"Spikey?" Harm pleads giving him a sad puppy dog look, with the pouty lip and all.  
  
"She's not wrong, Harm. I was using you to get over Dru at first, and then I was using you as a poor substitute for Buffy. I never loved you and never gave any thought to claiming you."  
  
Harmony looks from Spike to Buffy and back again. She turns around, her feelings hurt again, by all the harsh truths that the couple had told her. "I can't believe you're still being so mean to me." She says turning back to Spike.  
  
"Wasn't trying to be mean. Just thought that you'd like to know the truth of it all."  
  
Harmony huffs out a breath, not even noticing the three people that had walked in the office while she was talking to her boss and his mate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A.N. I'm so sorry it took so long for this sequel to come around, I was stuck on it for a while. Then I took another job and had no time what so ever to write. Here is the beginning of it. I will try to update, as much as possible, but working two jobs, I don't know how often it will be. I hope you all enjoyed this part. I will try to have another chappy up by Sunday, I'm not promising anything, but I will try my hardest Thank you for reading.) 


	2. Wouldn't Want to be Spike

Another Beginning  
Chp.2  
Wouldn't want to be Spike  
  
All other information is in the first chappy  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn and Xander had just come into the waiting room of Spikes office.  
  
They looked at each other as they notice Harmony come out of the main office, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is that Harmony, that just come out of there, or am I hallucinating?" Xander asks. He's totally stunned that Harmony would be anywhere in the vicinity of Spike, especially if Buffy is around.  
  
"Yea, Xan, I really think that it is. Buffy is probably ready to kill both Spike and her. If I know my sister, she's probably already threatened to stake them both. Which would so not be good. I sooo wouldn't want to be Spike at this moment. She's gonna be mad as hell."  
  
"Dawn!" Willow exclaims, putting her hands over the kid's ears that is standing beside her. The kid was only seven years old, and Willow believes she shouldn't need to hear those words. "Little ears, here." She explains, as she removes one hand to motion to Cassie.  
  
Dawn cringes, really not wanting to get on the witches bad side. "Oops, sorry. It just came out, I really didn't mean to say it." She apologizes.  
  
"That's alright Dawnie. I'm pretty sure by the time she hangs around Spike. She'll have heard all the American and English obscenities that have ever been uttered, and probably some that haven't even been invented yet. What with the way he's always just blurting them out."  
  
Cassie looks up at Willow with her big, blue eyes, and squeezes her hand tightly.  
  
Willow cringes, looks down and smiles at her. "Yes, Cassie?"  
  
"I've heard a lot worse, Willow. My daddy says them all the time. It's nothing new." She says, rolling her eyes and smirking at Willow.  
  
Wills bends down to be at eye level with the little girl. "Cassie, I don't think that little girls your age should be subjected to word like that, and your daddy most definitely doesn't need to be saying them around you." Standing back up she looks at the other two people in the office. She looks past them to the desk by the door.  
  
"Is that Harmony?" She says to her best friend and adopted little sister.  
  
"Yeah, Wills that's Harmony Kendal."Xander says quietly. Trying not to disturb the Vamp behind desk number one.  
  
"Goddess I don't think I'd want to be Spike."  
  
Dawn looks at Willow and smiles, "That's exactly what I said, except for the whole goddess thing that is."  
  
Cassie doesn't know this Harmony person and is getting bored. She tugs at Willows hand. She still had more to say on the whole obscenities subject and wasn't ready to give it up.  
  
Willow stoops back down to see what's the matter. "What's wrong?" She asks the kid that likes to tug and pull on her.  
  
"It's just that my daddy doesn't mean to say those words, he just gets mad and they come out."  
  
Willow shakes her head and looks at Cassie, standing there wide eyed, and smiles at her. "Oh, we're back to that, huh?"  
  
"Uh, huh. I wasn't done saying what I wanted too." She says as she hangs her head.  
  
Dawn comes over to the couple and bends down, she lifts Cassies chin. "What did you do to her, Wills? She looks so pitiful."  
  
"I didn't do anything Dawn. She just hung her head and I don't know what made her sad. She got back on the subject of curse words and I just asked if we were back on that subject again, then she answered me and got all sad like. It was totally alright, I was gonna talk to her about it, and then she just clammed up and hung her head." Willow rambles in explanation.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there Wills, I barely got any of that."  
  
Willow takes a deep, calming breath and says, "I don't have any idea what happened."  
  
Dawn laughs, and looks back at Cassie. "So, kiddo what's wrong with ya?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to talk to my mommy."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that when we get to the hotel, we can let you call home."  
  
"Okay." Cassie says smiling at the teenager. "Where'd Buffy go?"  
  
The gang smiles at that. The kid does love Buffy, and when she misses her mommy and daddy she runs straight to her.  
  
Xander looks down on her, smiling like the big goof he is, and notices how shy she is being by asking the question. Observing her watching the toe of her shoe move back and forth across the carpeted floor of the lobby. He laughs, "It's alright to ask about Buffy, but I don't think she would want to be disturbed right now."  
  
"Why?" She asks, as she looks up to the one eyed man.  
  
Glancing at her two friends, then at the door that Buffy had disappeared behind, Willow explains, "She went in the other room to talk to Spike, and she'd probably like to be alone with him. You do remember who Spike is don't you? Remember we told you about him."  
  
"Captain Peroxide, right?" Cassie says answering the question, and rolling her eyes at the group.  
  
Xander snickers at the answer, and made the mistake of standing behind Willow, while doing it. "Yeah, kid. That's right." He says through his snickering.  
  
Looking up at him from in front of Cassie, Willow gasps, and slaps his leg as hard as she can.  
  
"Hey! Ow." Xander exclaims, reaching down to his now injured leg.  
  
"That's what you get for telling her to call Spike that."  
  
"Oh, come on Wills. It was funny, and don't forget just how cute it was when she said it."  
  
"What would you have done if Buffy heard her call her mate that? Did you ever think about the consequences? Buffy would absolutely kill you for teaching her to call people names. Especially, if she's calling Spike names."  
  
Xander looks at his best friend, as he is lost in thought about what she'd just said. "Ummm, I don't think I'd like that at all, Wills. I will definitely not teach her to do that again. I would like to keep what's left of me intact. Thank you very much. Cassie?"  
  
The kid smiles at him, "Yeah, Xander."  
  
"Please if you like one little smidgen. Please do not say anything like that again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A.N. I'm sorry if this chappy is lame, but it had to be done for the reason that it is pivotal to what happens in the next few chapters.) Please review, I would love to know if there is any one reading this, cause if not I will put this one on the back burner and post the other story I have started writing. 


	3. A Sneaky Little Slayer

Another Beginning  
Chp.3  
A Sneaky Little Slayer  
Disclaimer and all other info is in the first chapter * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow and Xander had been arguing for at least ten minutes, and Dawn had left to go see some one called Knox. There wasn't any one watching the littlest slayer.  
  
Cassie had gotten bored with the argument and approached the door of Spikes office. As she starts to turn the knob, she takes a glance up at Harmony sitting at her desk. The blonde woman wasn't paying attention, because she was to busy filing her nails, and talking on the phone. She looks over her shoulder at the other two people in the room and notices that they are still not paying any attention. She smiles, and turns the knob on the door.  
  
Opening the door as quietly, and slowly as she can, she slips through the crack she had made. Standing there and taking in the scene in front of her. She sees Buffy talking to a man with really bright hair, and an accent like Grandpa Giles's.  
  
"Spike, I am not taking the desk for a test drive." She hears Buffy exclaim to the man.  
  
"Oh, come on, Luv. It'll be fun. We've never done it on a desk before." He replies, as he looks over her shoulder at the door. He had noticed some movement and it caught his eye.  
  
Cassie smiles nervously as his eyes land on her, and waves. Spike smiles back reassuringly, and places his hands on Buffy's shoulders, turning her so that she can see their little visitor.  
  
"Who's the munchkin, Luv?"  
  
"She's" Buffy starts to tell him, but as excitable as Cassie is she cuts her off telling him herself who she is.  
  
"I'm Cassie, I think I talked to you on the phone." The kid says, looking up to his blue eyes with her own, shyly, but excitedly.  
  
"Cassie, huh? Well, I'm Spike, as it seems my mate here isn't polite enough to introduce us properly and all." Buffy slaps his shoulder, and he grins at her.  
  
"I was getting to it, but some little kid decide to take the pleasure from me."  
  
"Hope she didn't take all the pleasure from you, Pet. What good would you be to me then?" Spike retorts, looking at her like she is a t- bone or some O-neg blood.  
  
"Spike! There is a child present."  
  
"Like she even knows what that means, Slayer." Spike says, rolling his eyes at her.  
  
Buffy ignores him, turning back to Cassie. "Where are Xander, Willow, and Dawn? They are supposed to be watching you, and I'm so gonna kill them." She goes to Cassie, as she talks, and bends down in front of her.  
  
"Well Dawn ran off to see someone called Knox, and Willow and Xander are out there arguing over something." She answers, as she throws her hand up in the air, and rolls her eyes skyward.  
  
"Oh, great another Bitty Buffy." Spike says sarcastically over Buffy's shoulder as he watches the kid's gestures.  
  
"Bitty Buffy? What's wrong with that, Spikey?" Buffy asks, as she turns her head to her mate, and glaring intently at him.  
  
"Not a thing, Luv. It's just that she is acting like you and all. Jus' thought that I'd point it out. If she turns out anything like you, well I won't be complainin'." He says backing away from her and raising his hands in surrender.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A.N.: Well here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you to all who reviewed and let me know that this story shouldn't be put on the back burner. I would like to remind everyone that this is the continuation of the End and Beginning, and Somewhere, so if you don't understand this you might want to check those out.) Please review. 


	4. Missing: A Sevenyearold Slayer

Another Beginning  
Chp.4  
Missing: One Seven-Year-Old Slayer  
Disclaimer and all other information is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing in the office lobby, Willow and Xander are still arguing and haven't noticed that Cassie has slipped off. Yet.  
  
"Could you two shut-up? I'm on a very important call here." Harmony shouts, as she places her hand over the receiver of the phone.  
  
Xander turns to her, and looks her up and down. "Why should we? You vapid, ditzy, vamp ho. You're probably just talking to your manicurist or something just as lame."  
  
"It's my hair stylist, and it's very important that I get in to see him today, so SHUT-UP!"  
  
Willow giggles and looks down beside her, expecting to see Cassie still there. "Cassie?" She says worriedly, as she looks around for the seven-year-old slayer.  
  
"Huh, what?" Xander asks in bewilderment, as he turns back to Wills and glances down to where Cassie had been just a few moments before. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"Gee, Xander I don't know. I was having a 'discussion' with you, and wasn't paying attention to little miss Houdini." Willow says sarcastically, and rolls her eyes at him. "I do know we'd better find her and quick. If Buffy finds out, she is soo gonna kill us."  
  
"Yeah, you got that right Wills. She almost as over protective of the kid as she is over Spike, and this is not good, not good at all."  
  
"O-Okay. I've got a plan. It's not the most inventive, but it'll have to do."  
  
"What is it, I'll try anything, Wills."  
  
"Well, I figure that I'll go out here in the hall and check to see if she happened to slip into another room." She said it wasn't inventive, but "If we don't find her around here, I'll try a location spell."  
  
"Alright, but wouldn't it be better to the spell first?"  
  
"Xan, I don't know what will happen with the magic. Remember where we are. This place has magic barriers and all sorts of other defense mechanisms. Magic is a last resort, here."  
  
"I forgot about all that stuff, Wills. I guess I'll check in here, and see if she slipped under or in something. I absolutely refuse to look under Harmony's desk though."  
  
"I thought I told you guys to shut-up." Harmony says, huffing, and gets angry enough to flash her fangs at them.  
  
" Do you really think we're scared of that? Been there, done that, didn't buy a T-shirt. I mean really who'd want to wear your face on their chest?" Xander says as snidely as he can.  
  
" Xander more important matters to attend to here." Willow says, grabbing Xanders arm and turning him around to face her, again. "We need to find Cassie, so just ignore Harmony, and maybe just maybe she'll go away. " Wills explains. Taking charge of the situation. "Now I'm going out in the hall, and you're staying here and looking anywhere, and I mean ANYWHERE, that a seven year old could possibly hide."  
  
"Yeah, sure Wills. Will do." Xander answers to the back of the red headed witch, as she walks out of the door. "But I'm still not looking under Harmony's desk." He mumbles under his breath as he looks under a table to the left of the door. "Nope, she's definitely not there. What the heck is that?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ( He he, another chappy complete. Yeah for me. I would like to thank the one person who reviewed the last chapter. It made my day. So very glad that there are at least three people enjoying this.) 


	5. A Cute Little Chit

Another Beginning  
Chp.5  
A Cute Little Chit  
Disclaimer and all other information is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
Crouching down in front of the little girl, which had snuck into his office. Spike looks her over, smiling as he does it. "Well you're a right, cute little chit, aren't you?"  
  
Cassie looks at him quizzically, and then looks up at Buffy. "Huh?" she asks, with the look now directed at the other slayer.  
  
Buffy shakes her head and replies, "That's Spike talk for. . . God, Spike can't you talk in American English? It's kinda hard to decipher all the crazy words that you come up with."  
  
Spike laughs evilly, "Well, yeah, but its always so funny to see all the confusion on peoples faces when I say some of the stuff that I say, Luv." He retorts, just as evilly as he laughed.  
  
"Anyway, Cassie. I think that he said that you were a cute, kid."  
  
"No, I did not Slayer, I said that she was a cute, little girl."  
  
"So we're back to calling me slayer, then. Kid, girl, same diff." Buffy says hurt that he'd called her slayer; instead of one of the other more endearing pet names he enjoys calling her.  
  
"It's not the same, Buffy. If I'd have mean kid, I'd 'ave said kid, and not chit. Chit means girl, or woman."  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes at her mate, still hurt, but it was easing off slowly, mainly because he'd called by her name, at least, and not SLAYER. "Whatever." She finally says, as she walks over to lean on the edge of his desk.  
  
Turning back to Cassie, Spike whispers. "You are a cute kid, though." He smirks.  
  
Her face turning a bright red, Cassie bows her head to look at the floor, so that the handsome man in front of her wouldn't see how embarrassed she was over his compliment.  
  
Placing his index finger under the kids chin, Spike lifts up her head back up. "Hey, now none of that." He says as he looks into the girls' bright, blue eyes. "You're gonna be a little heartbreaker, just like Buffy over there. When you get a little older the boys are gonna fall at your feet, Munchkin."  
  
Cassie blushes even brighter at his last words. She tries to hide her face behind her hair, but Spike makes her look back at him.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Not to do that." Cassie whispers, in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Right, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just statin' a fact 's all."  
  
Cassie smiles, looking up to him.  
  
Spike turns from the smiling girl to his love, and smiles at her.  
  
Buffy looks deeply into his eyes, searching them, and then smiles. She had been hurt, but now after how he handled Cassie. How could she stay mad at him? He was just to damned cute with her. Then she notices just how red Cassie's face still is, and smiles again. "Spike, I think it's time to quit embarrassing her. The poor kid looks like she's gonna explode anytime, now." She says and nods her head at Cassie.  
  
Spike stands up and heads for Buffy's side, to lean on the edge of it with her. "Well right, then, but I didn't mean to embarrass her. Just thought she was a cute kid and all." He adjusts his duster on his shoulders, before leaning on the desk, and putting his arm over her shoulders.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
(HEY! two updates in one weekend, damn I'm doin' good. Aren't I? Thank you Migya for you're request, it totally made my weekend.) 


	6. The Search is Over

Another Beginning  
Chp.6  
The Search is Over  
Disclaimer and all other information is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As she walks down the hall, back to Spikes office. Willow hears a girlish giggle and knows that she is going to walk in the door and see something funny. She opens the door and comes face to face with a laughing Harmony and Xanders butt.  
  
Xander is bent over, looking under a chair, and she just can't help but laugh at the sight and hearing him chant over, and over. "Caaaasssieee, Casssssie. Where are you?" He sounds like the guy singing the Scooby Doo theme song, as he is singing it to the very same tune.  
  
Harmony looks over at the red head in the door, still laughing at Xander, and says, "He's been a load of entertainment for the past couple of hours. He nearly had me rolling on the floor a couple of times."  
  
"I'll bet he has." Willow laughs out as she sees Xander crawl over to a sofa, and in under it still singing his stupid little song.  
  
Looking back up she gets a sly smile on her face and shouts at the top of her lungs. "XANDER!!!!"  
  
Xander jumps hitting his head on the wooden slat running along the edge of the back of the couch. "OW! Why'd you have to go and yell, Wills? Good googly schmooglies, you could've given me a concussion. Actually I'm not sure you didn't." He exclaims as he backs out from under the sofa, and looks over at his best friend, who is smiling evilly at him.  
  
"Did you happen to find even one little trace of her, at all?" Willow says, and smirks at the one-eyed man that is now rubbing the sizable lump on his head.  
  
"No, he hasn't." Harmony says in answer to the question Willow had directed at Xander. " He's crawled under, and check every opening he could find, twice, and he's totally like not found anything. Well he did find a few dust bunnies, which ewwww, but no kids around here at all"  
  
"I wasn't really asking you Harmony, but thanks anyway." Willow says as she rolls her eyes, and turns to Xander, smiling.  
  
"No prob. Anytime." Harmony answers, not paying attention to the others in the room, because she had noticed a chip in her nail.  
  
"I see you didn't find anything either." Xander says, walking over to Willow and looking at the floor beside her. He makes a gesture with his arm in indication that Cassie is not with her. "Unless she got turned invisible, like Buffy did that one time."  
  
"No, Xander. I didn't find her, and you better not have jinxed us by saying that whole invisible thing. Cause, oh my god how the heck would we find her if she was? I did run into Dawn though, and she said she'd help look around, too. Maybe she found her, god I hope she did. I really don't want to have to tell Buffy. She should be back in a few minutes, lets hope she found her, or something that will lead us to her."  
  
As Willow was ranting, Dawn had slipped silently back into the room. She taps Willow on the shoulder, making the other woman jump, and then turn around. Dawn looks at her shaking her head slightly and says "No luck. I didn't even find one of those little, plastic animals she carries around with her. Sorry."  
  
"That's alright Dawnie. We didn't have any luck here either. I just wish that I knew where she could've run off to."  
  
"I don't know Wills, but I think you guys should tell Buffy, so that she can help us look for her." Dawn says, as she walks back out the door.  
  
"Hey where do you think you're goin' missy?" Xander asks and grabs her shoulder and turns her back around to face him.  
  
"Well, Xan. I'm goin' to get me some help, and then I'm gonna start looking again." Dawn says, turning away from him and leaving the room entirely. Getting as far away from Spikes office, before Volcano Buffy, decides to blow her top.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to face the firing squad." Xander exclaims and makes a gun from his thumb and forefinger, then shooting his self with the imaginary firearm.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Willow answers.  
  
Gulping loudly, they step up to the main office door and knock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A.N. I hope this turned out good. I was watching the Osborne family Christmas special as I was writing this. I was laughing my butt off, and trying to write, so hopefully this turned out halfway decent.) Please review 


	7. A Kodak Moment

Another Beginning  
Chp.7  
A Kodak Moment  
Disclaimer: Look in first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After knocking Willow and Xander push the door open and walk right in, with their heads hung low.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Cassie look at the duo, with varying degrees of confusion on their faces.  
  
Babbling out in unison the two start to tell them what happened. "We didn't, and she, and, and then we and she was gone." Looking up at Buffy, who was still leaning against the desk, watching the two on the floor.  
  
Buffy chuckles, "Okay guys take a breath."  
  
The two look at each other and then back down at the floor. They both notice Spike and Cassie on the floor and look at them.  
  
Willow rolls her eyes to the ceiling, and says, "Of course, why didn't I think to look where Buffy would be first."  
  
Xander is still gazing at the floor, and not paying attention.  
  
"How cute though." Willow exclaims.  
  
"Huh? What? What's cute?" Xander asks startled out of his reverie of carpentry on the wooden flooring in the office, and looking around for anything that could be potentially cute.  
  
Willow pokes him in the ribs as hard as she can, and points to the two on the floor in front of them. "That is." She explains, still pointing at Spike and Cassie.  
  
Spike looks up at the witch, "Hey now, the munchkin here might be cute, but I am not, so take that back. Right now, Red." He says, seemingly insulted, by her.  
  
Buffy laughs at them, covering her mouth. "Oh, but Spikey, honey, it is cute. She's sitting there on your lap, just as happy as can be, and you're playing with her. It's like a Kodak moment or something." She teases, as she looks down at her mate and the tiny little slayer sitting on his lap.  
  
Spike growls, and turns back to playing with the little, plastic animals that Cassie had been carrying around in her pocket, since the day they had found her. It was cute the way they played, she'd pick up an animal and he'd make a sound that was similar to the sound that the animal would make, or say something like 'Sucked a few of those dry in my day.' Which really wasn't for a seven-year-old slayer to be hearing. Buffy had reprimanded him the first time for saying it, but Cassie seemed to just think it to be funny, and would laugh. After that first time she hadn't said anything else.  
  
Willow had walked over to the duo on the floor, and leaned down to Cassie. "Why'd you run off like that? You scared the bejeezus out of us." She asks of the kid.  
  
Cassie looks down shyly at the floor, and fiddles with the animal she was holding. "I-I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. I just got bored standing there and hearing you and Xander argue, and I came to see what Buffy was doing. I like Buffy."  
  
"There's not many people who doesn't, Munchkin. On both counts." Spike snarks, as he gets up and sits Cassie on her feet. He walks over to Buffy and places his arm around her shoulders, and pulls her closer to him. " 'Specially the part 'bout Buffy, but she's mine."  
  
"That I am, Bleach Boy. You just can't get enough of that can you?"  
  
"Can't get enough of you, Pet. Never will." He growls in her ear, and nuzzles her neck. Making her smile.  
  
"Oh, god my eye! Can you two stop with the PDA's? Please I beg of you."  
  
"Sorry Xan, You're just gonna have to get used to it. It has been a month since we've been together. We are making up for time lost, so the PDA's will be happening a lot." To prove her point, Buffy leans over and gives Spike a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
While the adults were talking, Cassie had noticed the computer on Spikes desk. She was bored and casually walks over and tugs on the sleeve of his duster.  
  
Looking down and smiling at her, Spike asks, "Yeah, Munchkin? What's up?" He drawls out.  
  
She smiles back up at him, as he looks down on her. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes. She asks, "Can I play on the computer?"  
  
" Wills has been teaching her, and she's pretty good with the thing. It's alright she usually just does school work, and plays games." Buffy explains.  
  
Spike looks from Buffy, and back down at the kid standing beside him, looking so hopeful. He straightens the duster on his shoulders and sighs. "Sure lets see what we can find for you to do on here." He says, taking her little hand and leading her over behind the desk.  
  
"She likes stuff with animals, and anything that she can learn something about is always of the good." Willow says, hoping that she is being helpful.  
  
"Thanks, Red. I think we'll look for something fun. Let's see what Yahoo might have on here, luv." He says turning from the red head and back to Cassie, as he logs on and clicks the link to Yahoo.  
  
"Noah's Ark!" Cassie exclaims, bouncing in the chair on her knees.  
  
Spike looks at the kid with a puzzled look.  
  
"It's fun, and has animals. Willow lets me play it after I finish my schoolwork. It's like a reward." Cassie says, to the bleached man beside her.  
  
"Some reward." Spike mumbles as he logs her into the game.  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * ** * * *  
  
(A.N. Well I haven't gotten any reviews for this in a while. So I have no one to thank. I'm thinking about posting my other fic and letting this one sit for a little while. Unless you guys really want me to continue this one. I will tell you that Buffy tells Spike about the surprise next chappy.)  
  
Please review 


	8. A Tiny, but Big Surprise

Another Beginning  
Chp.8  
A Tiny, but Big Surprise  
Disclaimer in first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been a couple of days, since Buffy and the gang had returned. Spike was getting antsy about the surprise that Buffy had mentioned, but hadn't told him about or even given to him. His slayer was keeping something from him and he wanted, no needed to know what it was. It was killing him not to know.  
  
Buffy had made an appointment with one of the doctors that Wolfram and Hart kept on the payroll. She had told him that it was only for a check- up, and that is where she'd been since nine this morning. Willow had taken her, and they should be back by now.  
  
He had decided that as soon as they got back that he'd ask her about the surprise. He was just wondering when in the bleeding hell they would return.  
  
Buffy and Willow had just pulled up in front of the hotel. Having ridden in silence on the way back, Willow turns to Buffy as she opens her door. Not being able to keep her questions back any longer. "So, you won't know for another coupla days if you are or not?" Buffy had told her as they left the building that the doctor hadn't been able to confirm until the tests had gotten back from the labs.  
  
Buffy looks over to her best friend and smiles, slightly. "Nope, they said for me to call them in a coupla days, and they'd tell me what was the up."  
  
Spike had heard them pull up in front of the hotel, and had rushed out to greet his mate and the witch. He opens up the passenger side of the car, and sticks his head inside the car. "Hey, beautiful."  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder at him, smiling as brightly as she can manage, without breaking her face. "Hey."  
  
Spike had heard her say something about tests, and didn't like the sound of that at all. It had sent a wave of fear through his body, making him think of her mother. He wondered if the cancer that had taken Joyce out of the world could be hereditary. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't, if Buffy died again he'd die himself.  
  
Stilling himself, he asks the question that could kill him. "What's this about you having to check back on some tests in a few days, Ducks?"  
  
Buffy smiles wickedly back at him, making him even more nervous than he already is. "Well, I'll tell you if you'd get out of my way and let me get out of the car." She finally says, pushing him playfully on the chest, to make him move out of the door.  
  
Backing out of the door, he stands straight, and offers his hand to help her out of the compact car. She takes the offered hand and steps out of the car  
  
Grasping her hand a little tighter, as she straitens up, he asks, "What is this all about, Buffy?"  
  
Walking passed the couple, Willow smiles and chuckles as she looks at Spike. "You are sooo gonna love this." She says, as she makes her way up the walk to the front door of The Hyperion.  
  
Fingering the buttons of the blue shirt that Spike is wearing, Buffy stares into his deep blue eyes for a few moments. "Princess?" He asks in a whisper, and lifts his hand to stroke it over soft, honey colored hair.  
  
She had shifted her gaze from his when he raised his hand to her hair. Now she looks back up to those eyes that hold so much concern for her. She smiles, and takes a deep breath. "God this so much harder than I thought it would be." She whispers, as she still looks in his eyes.  
  
"Whats'at, Luv?"  
  
"Well I wasn't gonna tell you, until I knew for sure. It's about that surprise I told you about. I just didn't want to get your hopes up, and it not be true. I didn't want to break your heart, again."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her in a powerful hug that would crush most other women, he places a kiss on top of her head, and sighs. "You don't have to tell me, Luv. Not if you don't want to. I would like to know soon though." He resigns, and hugs her to him a little closer.  
  
"That's not it all. I do want to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you since I found out, but I couldn't do it. I just wanted to be totally and completely sure."  
  
"Tell whenever you want, Luv. As long as you're alright and don't have some strange incurable disease. I don't care."  
  
Working her arms around his waist, because he had been holding her so tightly that she couldn't move her arms, she hugs him to her, and lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat for a moment. She sighs and smiles against him, "How do you feel about children?" She asks not giving him a chance to answer she explains, "Because in about eight months you just might be a daddy."  
  
Feeling Spike stiffen, she gets a little nervous, thinking that he doesn't want the child she may be carrying. "Spike?" She says looking up to his face. Looking at him she thinks that he may be in shock.  
  
Shocked would be an understatement. He would've hit the ground if Buffy's arms hadn't still been around him. He definitely hadn't been expecting that news. Shaking his head to clear it. "Uh, could you repeat that, Pet? I don't think I heard you right." He says rubbing his ear to make sure there isn't something in it that made him hear her say that she is pregnant.  
  
Moving from within the comfort of his arms, she looks at him. "I said that I think I may be pregnant, Spike. You aren't happy about it, are you? I figured. . ." Not getting to finish her sentence, because apparently Spike thought she needed to fly. He had grabbed her and started spinning her around. Having only a few options, she opts for screaming his name and beating on his shoulders, as a way to get him to put her down. "SPIIIIIKE! Put me down, you crazy man." She shouts playfully.  
  
Putting her back down on her feet he hugs her to him. "Sorry, Luv, but you say I might be a father and you don't expect me to get excited over it."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, and smiling at him, "Well I didn't expect to take a round trip flight of the world, and all. I did hope that you'd be happy about it, though." She explains, as she steps back up to him.  
  
"Bloody hell, Buffy. Luv, you've just given me something I never thought would be possible. I'm more than happy, I don't know if there is a word that describes how I'm feelin' at the moment. I do know that I want to shout it to everyone in the world, and from every rooftop I've ever seen." He says, looking down and smirking at her, as he grabs her for a kiss.  
  
Fighting him off. Buffy backs away from him, " Please don't. I mean I don't even know if it's true or not. It's just a feeling I have and one of those home pregnancy tests that says I might be. We'll know by Friday, though."  
  
"I can't wait for Friday then, Luv." He says as he takes her hand, leads her up the steps, and into the hotel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * KARI: Here's the chappy you've been waitin' on. Hope you enjoyed it. BOB: Thanks for the review. (A.N. Well I'm thinking if I get two reviews, I'm doin' good. I hope I get more for this chappy.) 


	9. Don't wanna be Dead

Another Beginning  
Chp.9  
Don't wanna be Dead  
Disclaimer and all other info is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike walk into the lobby, holding hands, smiling, and laughing after their little flying lesson outside, or Buffy's flying lesson that was taught by Spike, would be a better way to put it. Approaching the landing of the stairs, Spike swings her up into his arms, starts to carry her up the steps, and into their room.  
  
"Spike! Put me down, I can walk up steps on my own two feet, thank you." Buffy screeches, as they get about halfway up the stairs. They should've been only on the third, but Spike was taking them two at a time.  
  
"What? NO! You give some of the best news I've ever had, and you don't want me to carry my own mate up the stairs afterwards? You really are a daft one, aren't ya? I'm not letting you down, Luv." He retorts, and finishes walking up the flight of steps.  
  
Faith, Wesley, and Willow, stood in awe, in the lobby as they watched the pair on the steps. Spike carrying Buffy up them seemed to be an interesting thing, well as interesting as seeing Buffy being carried at all, with the exception of her actually be unconscious.  
  
Suddenly Willow notices that everyone's eyes are on her, and she gets flustered. Not knowing what she has done, she asks, "What?"  
  
With an amused expression, Faith looks Willow in the eye. "Whoa, Wills. What news was it that got Blondie all happy?"  
  
Willow looks from Faith's to Wesley's face, one was amused and the other looked constipated, or maybe he was thinking. Who could tell? As she turned to look up the steps toward where the blonde couple had disappeared, she noticed Angel being all broody by the lobby desk. "Well, uh. I think that they'd want to tell everyone on their own." She explains, looking pointedly at the brooding vampire that had moved to stand by Wes, who still looked kinda constipated in his thinking. "It's really not my place. I'm not even supposed to know, but I found the thingy and all and she said not to tell anyone until she talked to Spike, and I can't, because she'll kill me and I really don't wanna be dead. It's so not my news to give." She rambles nervously, without taking a breath.  
  
"Willow please calm down, and please tell us again what all the babbling was, as I didn't quite catch any of it." Wesley comments, walking over to the witch and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Willow takes a deep, cleansing breath, and starts over. "Buffy told me not to mention anything, so I can't say what is going on. I'm sorry, but she made me promise. She wanted Spike to hear it first, but I accidentally found out and everything."  
  
Willow looks over to Faith, who has a knowing look on her face. The other slayer doesn't say anything, just sits there and smiles at Wills, when she looks over at her.  
  
Taking his glasses off, Wesley rubs the bridge of his nose, "Now was that so terribly difficult to explain?" He asks, placing the eyewear back on his face.  
  
"You know how caffeine makes me. I had like three cups of coffee this morning, so I'm all jumpy, and hyper."  
  
"Yes, I remember quiet well how coffee makes you." Wesley chuckles at the memory of Willow bouncing around the high school library, while they researched the demon of the week.  
  
"Wes, we have a case that we need to be working on." Angels states flatly, as he turns from the group, and heads back into the hotel office. He had understood every word that Willow had said, even the babble fest the first time she'd explained. She was trying to divert a bit, little clues had led him to thinking that maybe Spike had somehow gotten Buffy pregnant.  
  
Buffy pregnant, made him happy, but there was always the thought that maybe one day it would've been him as the father, and not Spike. In this line of thinking he remembered Darla and her pregnancy with Connor, and thoughts of his son always made him broody, more broody than anything else really.  
  
"How come Spike gets the girl, the kid, and the life I always thought I'd have, and I get stuck with a law firm that's quiet possibly the most evil thing in California, or the United States?" He mumbles as he enters the office and slams the door.  
  
Thinking on the subject, he knew why, but damn he wanted what Spike had right at this moment, and knew that he'd never have it. Spike had won all of it fair and square, hell he'd fought for it with everything in him from all counts.  
  
He'd even asked Xander, and he was on Spikes side. The one person that he thought would tell him the worst things possible about his grandchilde had taken the other side, saying "Hey he saved the world, and died in the process." At that moment Angel knew that he had lost everything he had in Sunnydale, and that there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A.N. Hope you guys liked this one.)  
  
Kari: I'm so glad you liked the last chappy, I hope you liked this one as well.  
  
Willowrose16: You read the other one twice? You just boosted my ego way up there. That is so flattering that you liked it so much you read it twice. I hope this one lives up to those standards. Hope you like the new chappy.  
  
To everyone else that reviewed THANK YOU so much. I hope everyone has a great, merry, and safe Christmas. 


	10. Do You Think?

Another Beginning  
Chp.10  
Do You Think.  
Disclaimer and all other info is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike carried Buffy to their room, gently laid her down on the red and black satin covered bed. He leans over and brushes his lips over her forehead as he lies down beside her, and places his right hand on her stomach.  
  
Watching as he lays his hand where their child is growing inside of her, Buffy lays a hand on top of his, lacing her fingers with her mates.  
  
"So, what are you thinking of all of this news?" She asks hesitantly, as she looks into his eyes for the first time since they'd come into the room. Scared that his initial reaction was just that, a reaction. He seemed ecstatic about it, but that could've just been him reacting the way that he thought she wanted him to. She just wanted to make sure that he wasn't having second thoughts, and regret it when it finally hit him. That is if she really was preggers, and god she wanted to be.  
  
Looking over to his mate, and seeing the anxiousness in her eyes, he replies. "Why do you ask, Luv?" He squeezes the fingers that are laced with his on her stomach, lightly. "Do you think that I wouldn't want this? I already told you that I thought I'd never have anything close to what we have, unless you count a siring, which really isn't the same at all, if you look at it. Buffy, you've given me something I never in a million years thought I could have, you give me reason to want to live, even if I'm not entirely, and totally human, I want this. I want you, this child, and the life we can have together. I'm bloody." trying to think of a word to describe the emotions he feels, he can't finish, and sighs deeply. "I don't even rightly know if there's a word for what I feel at this moment, Pet. Let's just say if I were Angel, I'd be Angelus right now. That's how happy you've made me."  
  
Slowly letting the breath she'd been holding, since he started talking, Buffy smiles, sweetly at him. "Well, I'm sooo glad you're not Angel then." She replies, trying to lighten the seriousness of the moment.  
  
Spike chuckles into her shoulder, where his head had been resting as he waited for her reply. "I bloody well am too, I definitely wouldn't want him to get this happy." He says, lifting his head up to look in her watery, green eyes. Leaning closer to her, smiling, he rolls to his side, and taking his hand from where it was entangled with Buffy's on her stomach, he reaches up to clear a strand of hair from her cheek. "So beautiful." He whispers leaning as close as he can to her and placing a kiss on her lips. "Wanna make love to you." Still whispering as he pulls away from her lips.  
  
Reaching up and running her had over his cheek, she looks in his darkening eyes. "Who's stopping you?" She asks in a quiet, and husky voice.  
  
"Not a bloody soul, but." He says as he places his hand back on her stomach and rubs it gently. Trying to get his point across without voicing his worries.  
  
"Spike you can't hurt me or the baby, there's no need to worry about that. Anyway, if I am pregnant it wouldn't be any bigger than a grain of rice." She explains, rolling her eyes, and smirking slightly.  
  
"Really?" He says as sarcastically as he can. "It's not that, Princess. I know I can't harm you or the kid, it's just." He trails off, not sure of how to express what he wanted, and getting frustrated because of the lack of words he usually has no problem with. His frustration leads to exasperation, and he just gives up on explaining and kisses her as passionately as he can.  
  
This kiss was just so passionate and sudden that it took Buffy's breath away. She'd had been wanting this, wanting him since she had gotten up out of bed this morning, but they didn't have the time seeing as her appointment was at nine, and they'd happened to sleep until eight thirty. She'd barely had time to get ready. Now she only wished he wouldn't stop with just the kiss.  
  
Just as she thought that he was gonna quit, she suddenly feels his hand slide down her side and under the edge of her shirt. "MMM" She moans as he places his warm hand on her stomach and lightly starts to rub her side with his thumb.  
  
Totally forgetting his misgivings of a few moments before, Spike slides his hand a bit further up her shirt, making her moan just a little louder. Spurred on by the moaning he goes a little farther and slips it under the scrap of lace she supposedly calls a bra to capture a soft, and round globe in the palm of his hand. Hearing her breathe out a sigh of "Please," as he squeezes and manipulates her soft, flushed skin. He smiles, and grows hard in his tight jeans, just that one word, and he had forgotten about everything, but the pleasure he was going to give his mate.  
  
He abruptly breaks off the kiss, as he moves his lips from her mouth, down to her chin, across her cheek to the valley of her neck in search of the vein on the side of it.  
  
Moving her head to the side, so he can have better access to her jugular, she feels his lips part to lick the mark he left on her when he claimed her over a month ago. His tongue laves it lovingly, and slowly. It makes her want more as the torture of every little tingle that runs down her body every time his tongue touches her heated skin. She suddenly feels a pin prickling sensation, which makes her flinch a tiny bit.  
  
Feeling her flinch, Spike retracts his fangs from her throat, and looks at her with his game face still at the fore, concern written in his golden eyes for her. "Did I hurt you, Luv?" He asks sincerely, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.  
  
Seeing the worry and concern in his eyes, as she looks up at him, "No, baby. You just took me by surprise is all." She replies honestly, and sees the concern leave his eyes just as quickly as it appeared.  
  
He nods his head at her and goes back to laving his marks with his tongue. Gently placing his fangs back into the mark, he slightly draws a small mouthful of blood from her. When he tastes all of her, he hardens more, his erection pressing painfully against his jeans.  
  
He removes his fangs from her neck just as gently as he had placed them there. "I need you." He whispers, as he lifts her shirt from her body.  
  
Buffy had been waiting for those words to be uttered from his lips, as he pulled her shirt away from her and kissed her shoulder. She'd returned the favor, and removed his shirt, after hers was balled up and thrown across the room. She lightly ran her fingers down his well-defined chest and over his hard stomach, to the buckle of his belt and started to undo it. Finally getting the buckle loose, because it was between her body and his, it was a difficult task, but someone had to do it, right? She places her hand inside after sliding the zipper down and undoing the button at the top of the entirely to tight jeans, by the feel of how hard he is. She feels exactly how much he needs her as she wraps her tiny little hand around him. She gasps, a breathy little "Oh!"  
  
"Told you I needed you." He chuckles, at the look on her face, then becomes serious as he says, "Only you." In a predatory growl and rolls on top of her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well some one wanted more Spuffyness, so here you go. I hope you liked it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also gave you guys an extra long chappy, because it was a totally Spuffy chappy, with no one else but them.)  
  
Thank you willowrose16 and everyone else that has reviewed, for the total encouragement, and spurring me on and not let this story have to wait for a while.  
  
Please review and let me know how you liked all the Spuffy goodness of the chappy. 


	11. Good or Bad News

Another Beginning  
Chp.11  
Good or Bad News  
Disclaimer and all other info is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ***  
  
Friday morning dawned with sun and not a cloud in the bright L.A. sky. Buffy had decided to stay at the hotel when Spike had gotten up to go to work. She had a phone call to make and didn't want everyone gathered around to hear her conversation with the doctor. If she wasn't pregnant she also didn't want everyone to coddle her as she cried out her soul. Thankfully Dawn and the rest of the gang had either gone with Spike or had other stuff to do that didn't involve her. There was only two other people in the building that she knew of, and that was only because Cassie had to do her schoolwork, and Willow acting as her teacher had to teach of course. So, basically Buffy sat alone in her room waiting for the time when she got the news.  
  
Spike had asked her why she didn't want to be with him today, and she had told him that she wasn't feeling to well, and she just didn't want to get out of bed.  
  
Of course he had become concerned, and wanted to stay with her, but she had finally convinced him that she would be all right. She also had to promise if she started feeling better that she would have Willow drop her by the office for the afternoon.  
  
The truth of the whole thing though, she just wanted to be alone when she found out if she was or wasn't pregnant. So she could cry either way, before she told Spike the great/terrible news. It could go either way, and she wanted to be able to compose herself, before facing her mate.  
  
Sitting on the bed and waiting for the hour hand on the clock to finally hit the nine, she started thinking about how she was gonna tell Spike if she wasn't going to be the mother of his child. Looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to the world, "God how am I supposed to break his heart in that way?"  
  
The five minutes it took for the hand to move onto the nine seemed like an eternity to her, but it was nine o'clock now, and the doctor should be in his office.  
  
Shaking and nervous as all hell, she picks up the phone and dials the number written on the card she'd been playing with for the past thirty minutes. This one call could make or break both of she and Spikes hearts and maybe their relationship.  
  
The phone on the other end of the line was ringing. She hears the click as the receiver is picked up.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart medical. How may I direct your call please?" A sweet matronly voice answers.  
  
Not realizing that someone had answered. It takes Buffy a few moments.  
  
"Hello, is there some one there." The voice says kind of annoyed this time.  
  
"Uh, oh, um."Buffy splutters as she notices the voice on the other end. "This is Buffy Summers I was supposed to talk to Dr. Bennett. Sh-she told me to call her today."  
  
"Okay, Ms. Summers. I think she's in her office I'll connect you. Just one moment please."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy murmurs, as the phone clicks onto some muzak version of My Heart will Go On. She rolls her eyes. "I didn't like the song when it came out, and now there's a Muzak version. I think I might be in the Hellmouth still." She whispers.  
  
"Dr. Bennett." A female voice says, as the song is in its middle, and Buffy lets out a sigh of relief, because she didn't have to listen to the whole thing.  
  
Buffy sits up straighter, "Dr. Bennett. This is Buffy Summers. You told me to call for my test results today, and I was just wondering if they were in yet?" She says into the receiver, and grips the thing in an impossibly tight grip.  
  
Taking in a breath the doctor lets it back out, "Oh, yes Buffy, I was just looking over everything. The results were sitting on my desk this morning." She says, and takes in another breath. "The rabbit is dead."  
  
"Oh my god! What?" Buffy shouts. "You killed a bunny?"  
  
The doctor laughed softly. "No, no, Buffy. Calm down. It's just another way of saying that you're very much pregnant."  
  
"So, there was no harming of any living creature, in any way?" Buffy asks, calming down slightly.  
  
"No, Buffy, there wasn't any animals, including rabbits harmed in the tests. I promise you." The doctor reassures her, vehemently.  
  
"Well considering that you all are an evil law firm, it could have happened." Buffy says to herself. "Okay." She tells the doctor. Then it finally hits what the other woman had said. "Did you just say that I'm, that I really am pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and I'll need to see you again next week to see just how far along you are. I'll also need to give you some information, and set you up for some prenatal care."  
  
Dumbfounded, while the doctor explains everything, Buffy stares at the wall, with tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She snaps out of it as the doctor finishes talking, "Okay, when do you need to see me?" She asks, shaking her head and smile a hundred watt smile.  
  
"Well, as soon as possible would be great. I'll put you back on with the receptionist, so that you can set an appointment up with her. Alright?"  
  
"Thanks that would be neat." Buffy replies, still kinda of dumbfounded by the news.  
  
"We'll see you next week, Buffy. Have a nice weekend."  
  
"With the news you just gave me doctor, it will definitely be a good weekend. You have a nice one too."  
  
After she was turned back over to the receptionist, Buffy had made an appointment for the following Tuesday, and hung up the phone, with the smile still in place. She slowly looks around the room Spike and she has claimed as their own.  
  
Her eyes fall on the black lacquered chest of drawers, which is situated in front of the bed and up against the wall beside the bathroom.  
  
Getting up from the edge of the bed, she walks over to the chest and pulls open a drawer getting a pair socks and some underwear out.  
  
Looking up into the mirror above the chest she smiles at her reflection as her mind runs rampant. We're having a baby, Spike and me are gonna have a kid. Me a slayer that has died twice in seven years, and a vampire that has dusted and come back through a magic spell, as whatever the hell he is. Damn we really need to figure out what he is. Anyway, I'm having a baby with my once mortal enemy. Could my life get any weirder, or at least weirder than what it already is? She thinks, as she pulls a black halter and some red leather pants out of the closet that's beside the chest, on the opposite wall from the bathroom. Then placing them back into the closet.  
  
Finally deciding on a blue v-neck belly shirt, and a pair of khaki cargo pants, she heads for the bathroom and a long, hot shower.  
  
She couldn't wait to tell Spike her good news, but it could wait until she got clean. She bounced into the shower stall turning on the water as hot as it would go. Looking around at the foggy stall, she remembers the first time they were together after the gang brought him back to her. After that first time she hadn't looked at the shower in the same way again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well there's another chappy down, hope you all liked. I have decided if I get at least two reviews each chapter I'll update quicker, so review, it only takes two for a new chapter to arrive, well unless I don't have the next one ready. Which don't fear I have at least seven more already to put up. I just need to find the time to type them out and post, but I also want to know if I have people reading)  
  
Kari: I'm so glad that you loved the Spuffy goodness of the last chapter, but I don't really have another really good chappy like that one for a few more chapters, in which this story will probably turn into an R rating instead of the PG-13. Thanks for the review.  
  
Angelgirl14113: Glad that you are enjoying it, hope you enjoyed the last one also. Thank you for reviewing. 


	12. Something Other than Blood

Another Beginning  
Chp.12  
Something Other Than Blood  
Everything you need to know is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *  
  
Bounding down the steps freshly washed and dried. Buffy hears voices in the lobby, as she reaches the bottom step, she looks to her left, and sees Willow and Cassie sitting in the middle of the floor. It looks as if they are playing some board game.  
  
Cassie lets out a high-pitched laugh, almost a squeal, and looks up at Willows smiling face. "I win, again." She cackles, smiling back at the red headed witch.  
  
Ruffling the blonde hair on the kid's head, Willow rolls her eyes, "You always win. You just can't let anyone else win, for a change can you?" She asks still smiling.  
  
Buffy still standing at the foot of the staircase, clears her throat. Smiling at the duo sitting on the floor, as they look up at her.  
  
Willow looks at her questioningly, as Cassie hops to her feet, and rushes over to wrap her arms around the other slayers legs for a hug. "Hi, Buffy! What'cha Doin'" She asks, looking up to the older girl.  
  
Leaning down and smiling at the little blue-eyed girl, "I'm going through that door right there." Buffy answers, pointing to the door to the kitchen. "To see if there is anything in the refrigerator, other than blood. Would you like to join me?" She finishes and takes Cassie's hand to lead her into the kitchen.  
  
Cassie looks over at Willow as the woman gets up from the floor.  
  
Willow walks over to the other two, with that questioning look on her face, and directs it at Buffy. She then looks down at the kid, "I do know that there was some ice cream in there. The only problem is that there isn't any way to tell how old it might be. Also, not such a healthy breakfast, especially for a seven-year-old."  
  
Cassie groans beside her. She had gotten her hopes up that Willow wasn't gonna torture her and make her eat grits again. EEEWWW!  
  
"I didn't say we weren't gonna eat it. I said that it wasn't a very healthy thing to be eating for breakfast." Willow says after that sad little groan from the girl.  
  
Buffy smiles at her best friend, as said best friend grabs Cassie's free hand. "Well, we'll just have to take our chances with the oldness of the ice cream, won't we?" She says, heading off into the kitchen, with Cassie hanging between Willow and herself. "Just hope it isn't frost bitten." She says off-handedly and basically to herself.  
  
Entering the kitchen, Cassie climbs up onto a stool, as Willow and Buffy head over to the freezer and cabinet for bowls, spoons, and hopefully not frost bitten ice cream.  
  
Looking at the carton of yummy goodness, Buffy turns, and runs right into the questioning gaze of Wills.  
  
"So, did you do what you needed to do? Are you, you know?" She asks quietly, just barely above a whisper, but still audible to Buffy.  
  
Buffy pulls in a deep breath, and slowly lets it out. "Yes, I did, and I'm not telling anyone the verdict, before I can get around to telling Spike. So don't even ask." She answers edging around Willow and over to the edge of the island where Cassie is waiting patiently for the verdict on the state of the ice cream.  
  
Taking the lid off of the carton, Buffy looks in it and sees that the plastic covering is still over it, and hadn't been tampered with. "The yummy goodness is still good, actually it wasn't even open. I guess Spike went to the store, before we got in."  
  
Cassie squeals loudly, at the prospect of ice cream for breakfast. Willow rushes over to place her hand over the child's mouth, before her eardrums become mush in her head.  
  
Covering her ears with her hands, to keep out the high-pitched squealing as best she can, "Cassie please. It's only ice cream." Buffy shouts, as Willow places her hand over the other blondes' mouth. "And I thought Dawn had the highest pitched scream I've ever heard." She retorts taking her hands from her ears and turning back to the carton in front of her.  
  
As she quits her squealing, Cassie looks up apologetically, "Sorry, but I really like ice cream, and Spike. Where'd he go anyway? He usually plays with me before he goes to work, just like my daddy used too." She says, hanging her head, and pouting.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. He had to go in earlier today. There was a big meeting called, and he didn't have time. I'm sure that he'll play when he comes back." Buffy reassures. "We might even surprise him later at the office." She scoops out some ice cream into the three bowls sitting in front of her.  
  
"I'd like to surprise him. Lets do that." Cassie says lifting her head and smiling brightly at the idea. "He might let play with the computer, again." She squeals again, at the prospect.  
  
"Okay, Okay, we'll go surprise him, but only on one condition. You quit squealing." Buffy deals.  
  
"Alright, no more squealing." Cassie agrees, "Can we have the ice cream now?"  
  
Shaking her head, and looking over to Willow, "can you drive us over, before Cassie bounces herself over there on that stool?" She asks, smiling at the bouncing child shoving a spoonful of the ice cold cream in her mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
(Yes, I know this was short and really had no point, but Buffy has to get to the office somehow, doesn't she. This was the only idea I had. I hope you guys liked the cutesy, shmootsy of it.)  
  
Sinisterchic: OMG! Thank you for reviewing, I totally loved your Eclipse of the Heart. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this. You reading this boosted my ego way up there, and made me want to write this chapter as soon as I got your review. So here it is.  
  
Darklover: I'm so thrilled that you want me to keep writing, which I am doing I just finished chapter 17 this morning and started 18 and it's almost finished too.  
  
Kari: My devoted reader, thank you so much for all the feedback. I'm so glad that you are still reading. It boosts my ego that I have such great person reading this. 


	13. News

Another Beginning  
Chp.14  
News  
Everything else know worthy is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They rode to the offices in near silence, only because that stupid Barbie song came on the radio and Cassie had to sing it.  
  
"God, Wills is this the '90's dance song station or what?" Buffy had asked, as the kid sang at the top of her lungs.  
  
Willow glances at the blonde in the passenger seat and chuckles. "Well Cassie seems to like it, and it was on this station when Angel let me borrow the car. I think Harmony might have used it once or twice."  
  
That was all that was said in the fifteen-minute drive from the hotel, and they were now sitting in front of the Wolfram and Hart building.  
  
The trio finally enters the building, after wrestling with Cassie's seat belt. Somehow one of her little plastic animals legs had gotten stuck down in it with some kind of sticky substance. Buffy finally freed the poor imprisoned sheep, and in turn freed Cassie. Now, the kid was swinging between Willow and she as they walked through the lobby of the building.  
  
Willow glances over at Buffy, and sees that she's already looking at her. Buffy nods her head, slightly, and lets go of Cassie's hand. Walking over to the elevator, and punching the up button, she waits for the lift to come back down from the twenty- third- floor.  
  
The elevator had arrived, with what seemed like every person that worked there jammed in it. Buffy had waited for them all to squeeze their ways out and steps in. She pushes the button for the floor Spikes office is on, and notices the muzak playing over the speakers for the first time. "God, what is it today with Muzak versions of sucky songs." She mumbles to herself, as When You Wish Upon a Star plays, "And it's the country version of the damned thing too." She wants to scream, but doesn't. The door dings, and she rushes out.  
  
As she enters the office, all she sees is the white blonde head of her lover, over the back of the chair, "Guess, he's working on his tan, too." She whispers, smiling as she walks around the desk to be face to face with her mate, and sees that he's sleeping, with his head lolled to the side. She steps closer to the chair, well as close as possible, and straddles his lap, still facing him.  
  
He had felt someone sit on him, and takes the person by surprise. Grabbing them around the waist and getting ready to shove them off, until his hands meet the hips of his mate, and he pulls her in for a kiss.  
  
"Thought you were napping." She says as they finish kissing, and he opens his eyes with a mischievous glint showing in them.  
  
"Was, and I thought you didn't feel so good." He replies, stretching his arms out and yawning. "What are you doing here, Luv?"  
  
"I started feeling better and I told you that I'd come see you if I did. I also have a bit of news for you, and I think, no wait, I know you're gonna like it." She replies, bouncing on his lap and making him groan.  
  
"If you don't quit with the bouncing, I'm gonna have a bit of news pop up that I know you'll love." He retorts, wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively.  
  
"Well do you wanna hear my news or do you want to make lude suggestions?" She asks, slapping him playfully on the chest, and rolling her eyes at his one-track mind.  
  
He looks at her smiling face, and knows. "You already talked to the doc, then?" He asks, wrapping his arms back around her, as she nods her head, slowly in an up and down motion.  
  
"Yep, and why don't you just take away my glory, won't cha?"  
  
He straightens a little in the leather chair, "Well, what's the results say then, Luv?"  
  
"Well. . ." She says with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Buffy." Spike growls a warning. "Don't play with me, just give it me straight." he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice, dreading the outcome of this conversation.  
  
She heard the drop in his voice, and smiles a little, "Eight months from now." she hesitates.  
  
"For gods sake, WHAT?" He shouts, at the hesitation.  
  
"You're gonna be a daddy." She fininshes, bouncing on his lap again, and hugging him as hard as she can.  
  
Leaving his arms wrapped around her, he gets up from the chair. Wrapping her body around his, to keep from falling on her butt, as he gets up, he spins them around grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Uh, Spike?" She asks, feeling like she's gonna boot any moment, from all the spinning.  
  
"Huh?" He answers still spinning her.  
  
"Getting a little dizzy here, and not just a little nauseous." She says, trying to keep the ice cream she'd had for breakfast down.  
  
Stopping the spinning at the word of nauseous, he sits her down on her feet. "Sorry, Luv, just got a little to excited there. 's'all." He apologizes, ducking his head shyly, then looks at his mate, love, goddess, and mother of his child.  
  
His child! The phrase keeps running through his head, he doesn't think he's ever been so happy in his life or unlife, and can't keep the smile from his face.  
  
Then suddenly the speakerphone beeps, "Uh, Spikey?"  
  
Well that just got rid of the smile, the only thing that could, unless Angel was involved somehow.  
  
"What Harmony?" He growls as he turns around and presses the button to speak into the phone.  
  
"You don't have to growl at me every time I call to tell you something."  
  
"If you'd quit calling me those bloody names all the time then I wouldn't have to growl." "He shouts, "Now what in bloody hell do you want?"  
  
"But Buffy calls you, anyway, like Mr. Angel is here to talk to you and the slayer."  
  
"Oh, bollocks." He whispers, the grin replaced by a scowl, "Tell him to just bugger off."  
  
"Spike?" Angel's voice comes over the speaker, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Oh, great. What is it now? You great poofter, we were having a moment." He shouts into the com.  
  
"I need to talk to you two." The other man says dryly, as if he dreads the talk that he is going to have with the couple.  
  
Buffy shoulders past Spike, pushing him out of the way, "Angel come on in." She pushes the button and says sweetly.  
  
"Awe, Pet. I was having a happy moment."  
  
"Well, be nice, and I might give you another kind of happy." She teases, cocking her hip, and smiles suggestively as she turns to face him. "Just be happy with Angel in the room. I know you can do it, and incentive. You have it."  
  
He leers at her, "Yeah, I'll be happy with him in the room. When hell freezes over." He mumbles then smiles. He does have incentive, in the Buffy shaped variety. Which just so happens to be the variety he loves most.  
  
She heard his little sarcastic comment, even though she wasn't supposed to, "Spike be nice, it won't kill you."  
  
"You know it just might. Then where'd you be? With child and no father for it." He retorts, and smiles at her.  
  
"And quit being so damned sarcastic." She says, looking at the smile on his face as he says his piece on the matter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well here's another chappy. I got four reviews for the last one you guys rock.)  
  
Kari: Thanks you brighten my day. I also like the little details, in my opinion that's what makes a story. If you don't have details, then it most of the time makes no sense what so ever. I'm so glad you liked the last chappy, and hope that you liked this one too.  
  
Lilmamaday: To answer your question, yes the whole Angel thing will be dealt with not only in the next chappy, but in a couple of chappys. I will tell you that he is not very happy about the news.  
  
Willowrose16: So glad to see that you're still reading, and enjoying. Can't wait to see what you think of this chappy.  
  
Darklover: I'm now on chapter 20, although I've yet to start writing it. I finished chp.18 and 19 last night, which was a feat in itself, considering my husbands friends were here and making a god awful amount of noise. I know where I'm headed with this one, I just have to get there and hopefully without getting the dreaded writers block on some stupid little detail.  
  
Migya: I forgot to ask you what the URL is for your site. Could you please send it to me? Pretty please with a cherry or whatever you want on top. 


	14. Angel's Reaction and Willow Has Some New...

Another Beginning  
Chp.14  
Angels Reaction and Willow has Some News  
You know where all the other stuff is by now  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As he walks into the office, Angel clears his throat at the site he sees in front of him. Spike is leaning against the desk with his arms draped over Buffy's shoulders, and they're talking intimately face-to-face. Angel broods a bit at the site, before the two turns to look at him.  
  
"Oh, great the big, poofters here. Let the party begin." He hears Spike  
say, as he looks back up at the couple.  
  
"Spike! Did I not just ask you to be nice?" Buffy says in mock anger, and poking him in the stomach with each syllable of the question.  
  
"Yeah, but it's really hard to be nice to someone you don't exactly like, Pet." He sighs in resignation.  
  
"Just be nice for a few minutes, remember the incentive." She smiles, while holding the maybe promise over his head.  
  
"Okay, Pet. But I can't say I'll like it." He replies, and shakes his head.  
  
Spike growls in protest as Buffy releases herself from him, and walks over to Angel giving him a friendly hug. They ignore him. "Hey, Angel. Why don't you have a seat, since the proprietor of the office isn't offering." She says, pulling away from the hug with her ex-honey.  
  
Giving her a small smile, as he walks over to the chair directly in front of the desk, Angel sits down.  
  
"Great, now I have to look at the wanker, while he talks. How could this day go from one of the best of my life, to the worst in just a few moments." Spike says in a huge huff of breath.  
  
"Spike, remember who the one was that give you this job." Angel says angrily. "And who can take it away."  
  
Looking over to the vampire, Grande sire, and general royal pain in his ass, Spike rolls his eyes.  
  
"The only reason you have it in the first place, is because of Buffy." Angel says, annunciating each word.  
  
"Well Peaches, I can just go an get me another one."  
  
"On what grounds, Willie? Your good looks? You won't get too far." Angel says, sarcastically, while stating the obvious. "No one's going to hire some one without proper paper work, and credentials."  
  
"Okay, boys. Play nicely." Buffy reprimands, as she follows Spike around the desk, and plops down on his lap, after he sits down. Which makes him growl lowly into her ear.  
  
She wriggles around trying to get comfortable, and just to tease him, not a little bit.  
  
Each time she moves, Spike groans a little louder, and finally he places his hands on her hips to still her. "Would you quit that?" He whispers, and groans again, as she settles on the one part of his anatomy he wished she wouldn't have. It makes her laugh out loud.  
  
"So, Angel. What did you want to speak to us about?"  
  
"Really, I just wanted to talk with you, but. . ." Hanging his head, he then looks back up into her eyes, as he asks the question that's been on his mind for two days. "Are you going to have HIS child?" He asks, pointing at Spike, and putting an emphasis on the 'his' part of the question.  
  
She looks over her shoulder at her mate, and turns back to face Angel at the slight nod of Spikes head to her. "Well, I was going to call a meeting at the hotel tonight, and tell everyone about the news, but since you asked." She smiles sweetly at the vamp across the desk from her. "Yes, I'm gonna have a baby, and yes it's Spikes."  
  
Hanging his head, shaking it slightly, Angel looks back up gritting his teeth, trying for a smile that he can't manage.  
  
Buffy is bouncing on Spikes lap like a little kid, making the man grab her around the waist, because he couldn't sit there and have that tight, little butt bouncing around on his hardening by the second manhood.  
  
Angel watches the activities of the couple for a few seconds, and resigns to leave them be, "Well, congratulations, I'm happy for you." He says looking pointedly at Buffy, and totally ignoring the man she is sitting on. Getting up from the black leather chair, he heads to the door. Reaching out to take hold of the knob, he turns, "Oh, and Spike?"  
  
Spike rolls his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah Peaches, I know. If you blah, blah, blah, I'll. Yeah whatever. I've heard this tune so much that I think you stuck the CD on repeat. Please find another one and make damn sure that it's not a Manilow one." He says, snidely.  
  
Opening the door, and walking out it, Angel laughs. He walks by Willow, who is standing at Harmony's desk, with a little kid, and trying to get the vampiress to let her in the office proper. He says "Hello." to Willow and almost makes it to the door when he realizes that she was holding a child's hand, and turns back around.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
The red head turns around to face the broody vampire. "Yeah Angel. What is it?" She asks, puzzled.  
  
"Unless you've managed to adopt a child in the last month, which I highly doubt." He says as he places his hands in his pockets, leans against the door facing, and looks at the blonde girl standing at the witch's side. "Who's the kid?"  
  
Willow smiles down at the kid, " No, she's not mine, but she might as well be. She's a slayer. I'm just the babysitter."  
  
Surprised by this revelation, "A slayer? How old is she?" He asks, with a look that Willow has never seen since she's known the dark vampire. Astonishment was the look. "Five? Six?"  
  
"No, I'm seven." Cassie pipes up stubbornly. She doesn't like the big, tall, dark haired man that seems to scowl almost constantly. She amends the man part of her thought, as her slayer intuition tells her that he is most definitely a vampire.  
  
Tugging at Willows skirt, she looks at her babysitter confused. "Who is that, and why is he frowning all the time?" She asks, when Willow looks down at her. "Did you know he's a vampire?" She finishes her questioning, and waits for the reply.  
  
Willow smiles at the blonde child and her questioning. "That's Angel, I think that's the only expression he knows how to make with his face, and yes I know he's a vampire. He's just a good vampire and you can't stake him. He helps us, he's the one that owns the hotel we're staying at." Willow answers all the questions in sequence, and smiles at her reassuringly. "He's just 'Brood Boy' as Xander would say."  
  
At the words Brood Boy, Cassie brightens in recognition. "Oh, I know who he is now. Spike likes to call him Peaches." She smiles, and starts to bounce on the balls of her feet, a la Spike.  
  
Angel growls loudly, making the two girls turn surprised looks on him.  
  
"Angel?" Willow asks taken aback by the vampire.  
  
Looking down at the kid then back up at the witch, "What is it with SPIKE? Everyone loves Spike. What the hell did he ever do to make him so special?" He yells, pacing back and forth in front of the door, and throwing up his hands in defeat.  
  
Willow huffs, grabbing a hold of the pacing vampire, and making him stop. "First of all he helped in the saving of the world at least four times, Angel. One of those times he had to help save it from you. He died the last time out, and now he's stuck here in L.A., because of that stupid amulet you gave Buffy." She rambles out, angrily, not meaning to reveal the last part, but it had slipped out.  
  
Angel looks strangely at her. "What was that? The last thing you said." He asks, anxiously.  
  
Willow looks at him quizzically, mentally going over every word she'd just uttered out. "OH!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this, because I haven't been able to talk to Buffy and Spike about it yet. Which was what I came here to do, by the way."  
  
Turning from Willow and walking over to the door to the main office, Angel looks at the secretary, who missed the whole conversation, because her nails were more interesting. "Harmony?"  
  
Harmony looks up from the inspection of her nails, and rolls her eyes, "Spikey, Mr. Angels back." She says as she presses the button on the intercom.  
  
"Oh, bugger. What does the great Poof, want now?"  
  
"I don't know, but Willow and some kid are with him." She answers, looking up just in time to see the big boss, turn the knob to enter the office. "Oh, and he's coming in."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well, look what two reviews will get you. Another chapter just like that. This one was long, the longest one for this story, so far. Chp.16 is longer than this one. The next one is Willow telling how she discovered her news, what fun.)  
  
Darklover: I know how the writers' block is; I'm working on this story along with another one. The other one is totally on hold, because I have snafu, and don't know what to write in the next chapter, and it sucks major rotten eggs. I hope you get over yours, as I hope I can get on with my other story, so I can post it. Hope you enjoyed the chappy.  
  
Kari: There you are again. I hope Angel reaction was up to par for you. I think that it fit him, to hold it all in, until he could take it out on someone else, because he didn't want to hurt Buffy's feelings, with what he was really thinking about the situation. So Willow had to be the venting person, she set him straight about Spike. I hope you liked, can't wait to see your reaction. 


	15. About the Amulet

Another Beginning  
Chp.15  
About the Amulet  
I sure as heck hope that you've figured out where all the other info is  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Opening the door, Angel steps in with Willow and Cassie right on his heels, and looks over to the couple.  
  
Spike is leaning against the edge of the desk, and Buffy is sitting in the big, black, leather chair behind him.  
  
"What in the bleeding hell do you want now, Angelus?" The bleached blonde asks with anger and sarcasm in his tone. "You just left, what you 'ave somethin' more to add?"  
  
" Spike, I found something interesting out, and thought that you'd like to know about it." Not knowing all the specifics of the situation, Angel looks over to Willow, "I don't know all of the story, but from what I just heard you're not gonna like it. Willow can explain everything." He finishes looking back at the couple at the desk.  
  
Spike studies Willow, taking in her demeanor. She fidgets nervously, as if she might be scared of something. "So, let me guess it's about the Amulet? Right?" He sees her shoulders stiffen, and continues, "What did'ya find, Red? You find out how and why I'm the way I am, or what?"  
  
"We-well." She stutters, and drops Cassie's hand to pick at her fingernails, "It is about the amulet, but I'm not to sure if it might pertain to the reason of why you're human with all the vampiric abilities." She looks up into his blue eyes, and sees the puzzlement there.  
  
Looking at her, expecting her to go on with the explanation, Spike finally gets fed up. "Come on, Red, spit it out. Tell me what the hells goin' on with this bloody research you've been doin' for the last month and a half."  
  
"Spike, give her a few moments. I have a bad feeling, that what she's getting ready to say is going to be NOT good. Like Angel said, when he came in. Willow wouldn't be this nervous if it were good news." Buffy intervenes coming around the desk and placing a comforting hand on her mates shoulder.  
  
"Right, Luv." Spike looks down at the woman beside him, before looking over at the red head, who was still fidgeting and nervous. "Sorry, Red. Just got excited 'bout the whole finding anything at all on the damned thing." He sincerely apologizes.  
  
"No, that's okay. It's just I don't know how to tell you this and not make you angry." Willow explains, looking at the couple in front of the desk with bewilderment.  
  
"That's alright Wills, just take as long as you need." Angel interjects, as he takes the seat that he had previously vacated.  
  
Cassie looks around at all of the other people in the room, her gaze coming to rest on the couple in front of the desk. She bounces over to Spike, and looks up at him. "Hi, Spike." She exclaims, with watery eyes as she smiles at him from her position at his leg.  
  
"Hey, Munchkin. What'cha say we see what we can find on the computer for you?" He answers her with a smile of his own, as he stoops down and pokes her in stomach.  
  
Giggling, shyly, she vigorously shakes her head yes. Which makes her blonde hair fly all around her.  
  
"Right then." He laughs as he reaches up to smooth the tangled mass of hair back out of the kids eyes and face. "Lets get over there and see what's gonna be fun today, pet." Taking her hand in his, he gets up and leads her over behind the desk.  
  
After turning on the computer, and getting Cassie settled playing some inane card game on Yahoo, Spike comes back around the desk, pulling Buffy over in front of him as he leans back against the edge of the desk, and wrapping his arms around her waist, he looks over to the red head now standing beside Angels chair. "So, Red, have you figured out how to tell us this bit o' news?" He asks pulling his mate as close to him as possible.  
  
Looking up and around at everyone in the office, Willow takes a deep breath, stilling herself for what is to come when she utters the news she has. " I know that none of you are going to like this news, so I'll just say it the only way I know how." She comes around behind Angels chair, to the one sitting directly beside it and sits down. "I did I a spell, it was supposed to be able to tell me what I wanted to know. The thing is it didn't work exactly like it was supposed to. The amulet illuminated like the spell was working, then I didn't get anything other than a big, and bright flash, and after the flash I looked at it and there was this fine, thin line of light coming from the thing. It was like the thing was trying to show me something." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, after the ramble. "Well, I took down to Fred to see if she had any opinion on the thing, and she suggested that I follow the trail the amulet was giving me. So I followed and it led me to your office, after that I went back down to the labs and ran some tests. Well actually Fred and Knox ran the tests, I observed. Any way, the conclusion was that somehow you're connected to the amulet and can't leave the L.A. area." She finishes, looking at the stunned faces all around her.  
  
Spike shakes his head at the long-winded witch, and grins. "Do you ever just come right and say what you're gettin' at, Red? So how did you figure all this out, anyway?"  
  
Willow flushes, embarrassed that she'd forgotten to tell them her little faux pas with the spell. "Well, I wrote down a word that didn't need to be in the spell, and after I'd already cast it I read back over it when it didn't do what I wanted it too." She explains still a bit flushed, and looks at the vampire, come human, come hybrid something or other. "At least I found out that you were tied to the amulet, before you tried to leave the city, 'cause if you had, I don't know exactly what would happen, but my guess is it wouldn't be too pretty."  
  
Suddenly tightening his grip on Buffy's waist, Spike lays his forehead on her shoulder, and his face shifts to that of the vampire, he raises his head to her neck, placing his fangs in it. He seeks comfort.  
  
Feeling his fangs enter her neck, Buffy slightly stiffens in surprise, but then lays her hands on his, which are still lying on her stomach, and rubs them lightly in consolation.  
  
Glancing over to her best friend, "That's not the greatest of news, Wills. Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Buffy asks, quietly, trying no to upset Willow, too, but wanting some answers.  
  
Willow looks up at the two blondes in front of her, just as Spike removes his fangs from Buffy's neck.  
  
"I just found out this morning, and you had news to tell Spike so I just headed on down to the labs with the amulet and Cassie, so that she could hang around with Dawnie, and I could have Fred look at the thing. Then Harmony wouldn't let me in to see you guys, that's when I ran into Angel, and he barged his way back in." She rambles uncontrollably, and then looks at the couple apologetically.  
  
Angel looks to the girl sitting beside him, his brow creased and uneasy, "Willow, is there any way possible to tell if this has anything to do with Spikes Human/vampire situation?" He asks, although Willow had answered a variation of the same question not to long ago. He had to make sure he didn't miss anything. He also wanted to take his attention off of the PDA session the couple was having in front of him, and back to the reason for the research Willow had been doing all on her own.  
  
"It could be Angel, but I really have no idea, and a lot of research to do. I'm still not to sure if the binding thingy has anything to do with Spike state of being." She looks into the souled vampire's eyes as she speaks. "It could just be a drawback from using the amulet. I will figure it out, though, I promise, I'll also look into breaking the binding. Which will probably be the easiest to research at the moment." She says turning back to look at Spike as she makes her promise to him, and she's got that determined look in her eyes as she says this.  
  
Buffy lets go of the hands she was clasping to her, "I'm not to worried about the binding thingy right now, Wills. I'm more concerned with what and why Spike has become what he is, and if he's gonna be permanently this way." She says, pointedly looking at her friend, basically pleading for the answers she so desperately needs.  
  
"I'll figure this all out, I promise, I will, Buffy." Willow exclaims adamantly as she gets up and gives both Buffy and Spike a hug, before leaving the office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well, it's a darn good thing I got off early, or you guys would've had to wait until tomorrow to get this update. It may be a little boring, but I'm trying to get back to the original plot of this whole thing, which started in the story End and Beginning. I need to tie up all the loose ends of that one.)  
  
Willowrose16: Glad to see that you are still reading, and thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Kari: Your suggestion just blew my mind, it's a rather good one, and would be so usable if I hadn't already painted the picture of Spike in the roll of father figure. I think that maybe Angel and Cassie might clash personality wise, because Cassie has the same mannerisms and persona of Spike. She's based on my real niece, and in real life the kid is exactly as I portray her in the story, if a little younger than she actually is. The Cassie character is totally truth when I write her. I wish I had thought of the idea, but I wanted everyone to see how Spike was with a little kid, before Buffy revealed the whole surprise, and what better way than to have a kid that is just like him, except for being a female version. I love your input. It keeps me writing this. 


	16. At Least it's Something

Another Beginning  
Chp.16  
At Least it's Something  
Come on you know where everything is by now  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Watching as Willow walks out the door, then turning to Spike, totally ignoring Angel and Cassie, which Willow had forgotten about. At least she hoped not entirely on purpose. Buffy smiles, "Well at least it's something, even if it's not of the good. She did say that she's gonna find something, and unbind you to this place." She says as she looks into the deepest. . . Is that fear in her mates eyes? Thinking about what she'd just seen flash through his eyes, she crushes him to her, in a fierce hug, that would've crushed any lesser man.  
  
"I's not that, Luv." He mumbles into her shoulder as she hugs him. "Just it's been over a month, and the only thing anyone's found out, isn't to my benefit. What am I s'posed to do? I can't leave this bloody city; for fear that my eyeballs might pop out. Then I have the question of, who the hell I am?" He rants after she lets him go.  
  
Looking up from the computer screen, and huffing, "I thought you were William the Bloody, Scourge of Europe. The Slayer of two slayers, who fell in love with the third on he went after, and saver of the world, and from what Buffy says, you're a good man." Cassie pipes up, excited that she has something relevant to the conversation to say, and makes it a point by smiling with all of her teeth and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Turning his gaze on to the kid, " Where did she get that whole story?" Spike asks scarred eyebrow raised in amazement of the child.  
  
"I suppose Willow's been teaching her more than the three R's the last few days." Buffy answers, as she looks over at Cassie with amazement too. " Any way, she's not wrong. You are all of those things and much more." She continues, as she looks from the kid back to her mate, and gives him a small smile, that's really only a raising of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Rolling all that had been said in the past few minutes around in his brain, coming to a conclusion on the matter. Hell the kid did have a point; he is all of those things. Plus, a soon to be father, mate to that third slayer, and maybe someday said slayers husband if she'd have him. He was still one badass hybrid vamp/human, and could still kick demon butt with the best of'em, if not a little bit better.  
  
Being quiet, and listening, Angel finally decides to say his piece, and clears his throat to get the attention of everyone else in the office. "She does have a point, you know?" He asks, looking at his Grandechilde, and appraising him from top to bottom. "You are all of those things. So does it really matter at all, that you don't know what to call the type of creature you are?"  
  
Snorting at the questions Angel just asked, "Whoa Angel, you just now getting that? We arrived in that place around five minutes ago." Buffy states, sarcastically, as she tries to not show her mirth at the dark vampire, and fails miserably. "You've really been hanging around Wesley too long."  
  
Still sitting in front of the computer, Cassie laughs, not because she understood what everyone was chuckling about. Who is Wesley, any way? She laughs, because the two people she likes most are, and it makes her want to, too.  
  
Looking from each face of the three people situated in front of him, Angel mumbles, "Great, now they even have the kid siding with them." Smiling at the trio, he gets up from his seat, walks over to the door, and tries to leave.  
  
"Oh, Angel?"  
  
At the sound of Buffy's voice, he turns to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
"If you happen to run into one of the gang, could you ask them to come get Cassie for me?" She asks as sugary, sweet as she can.  
  
"Uh, huh, yeah, sure." Angel replies, placing his hand back on the knob, turning it, and opening the door he leaves, mumbling something incoherent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(OOPSY, I thought this chapter was longer than this, come to find out it's the next one that's really ultimately long. Sorry.)  
  
Kari: Hello! I'm glad that you understand my concept, and what I was getting at. What have in store, well there's a lot of stuff, and I hope that the last few chapters (Which aren't written yet) will surprise you. Right now I only have nineteen, because I had an idea in the shower (of all places) and had to jump out and write the first four chapters of yet another story. Now I have three I'm writing at the same time, and god help me if I get another brainstorm and end up writing another one. Oh, and about Angel. After re-reading this I sorta felt sorry for him, too, but he's just so much fun to torture in my little universe. Hope you enjoyed the update, can't wait to see what you say about it.  
  
Anynomous: Was so glad to see a new name up there in the review section, I hope that you enjoy the rest of it too. 


	17. Relax

Another Beginning  
Chp.17  
Relax  
I'm so sick of this; it's all where it always is.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
She had asked the gang and Angels team to meet Spike and her at The Hyperion, around seven o'clock that night, and she was nervous.  
  
Spike watched as his love ran around, and changed her clothes every five seconds or so it seemed to him. If she wasn't changing it was her turning around to say something as inane as "What are they gonna think?"  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders every time she said something like that. Hell, she'd already told Willow and Angel, how much harder could it be to tell the rest of'em? Willow had been thrilled and Angel, well Angel didn't like it one little bit, even going as far as taking his anger about it out on Red. At least that's how she and Cassie had told it. Although Cassie had no idea why the wanker was fussing in the first place.  
  
He watches as she rushes past him yet again. He is sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed, smiling at her antics.  
  
As she runs past again, he snakes out his hand, snagging her arm, and pulls her into his awaiting lap and embrace.  
  
"Spike!" She squeaks as she lands across his legs in a sprawl.  
  
"Luv, why don't you just relax? You've already told two of'em, there's really not any reason why the others should be any worse than telling Angel." He says, as he wraps his arms around her waist to make her sit still for a few moments.  
  
"RELAX! You want me to relax? Spike, I can't possibly relax. They'll be here in less than two hours, and I don't have any clue what the hell or how the hell I'm gonna tell the rest of them." She crosses her arms over her chest in defiance, letting out a deep breath, and pouts.  
  
"Not that you're not cute when you're nervous Pet, but you need to relax, and quit frettin' over somethin' that hasn't even happened yet." Looking over at his mate still pouting on his lap, cocking his head slightly, and smiling at her, "And you do know what that does to me?" He retorts, raising his scarred eyebrow, and smirking slightly, he leans over and catches her lip between his teeth and softly nibbles on the protruding appendage.  
  
As the kiss gets more intense, Buffy smiles against his mouth, getting a chuckle in return.  
  
Loosening his grip from around her waist, he gently slides her from his lap onto the trunk, and slides to his knees in front of her. He cups her face in his hands, lightly rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her cheekbones. In all of his moving about, he never broke the kiss.  
  
He slides one hand down her arm, just barely touching her, until it gets to her hand, where he laces his fingers with hers. The other hand stays on her cheek, slowly making circles over the skin there, as he kisses her senseless.  
  
Slowly he stands, reluctantly breaking the kiss, because oxygen was becoming an issue for the both of them. He leaves his free hand on her cheek a second longer, than the one that was clasping her hand, then retracts both as he stands in front of her. "I know a way we can both relax, Pet." He says suggestively, into her ear, as he leans back down just for that purpose.  
  
Still heavily breathing and heaving great gasps of air into her lungs, Buffy lays back onto the bed, closing her eyes, "What's that?" She asks in between pants.  
  
Instead of answering her, he crawls up her body, after she lays back and he watched. He kisses her lightly on the mouth, then lets his mouth wander over her face, peppering it with feather light, barely there kisses.  
  
He makes his way to her ear, and nibbles it, then laves the edge of it with the tip of his tongue. "Love you so much, Buffy." He breathes out.  
  
She'd heard his declaration, and tried to make one of her own, but his hand had found it's way up her shirt, and figured out that there was nothing between it and her breast. The only thing that made it past her lips was a "MMMPPF" Sound as his hand started to lightly rub her sensitive flesh, making her squirm underneath him.  
  
Her body sliding and squirming underneath him, makes him groan loudly, as she rubs up against his impossibly tightening jeans, as his he gets harder.  
  
Dropping his head onto her shoulder, as she wraps her leg around his thigh, and makes her body mold more closely to particularly, sensitive parts of his own anatomy. "Luv, if you keep doin' that, this is gonna be over before it even gets started." He groans as her leg moves sensually over his thigh.  
  
As she moves, he starts to kiss her shoulder and neck, working his way down to the part of her chest that is exposed to him from the low neckline of the shirt she is wearing. The v-neck giving him more access than a regular shirt would.  
  
"You know, Pet, I love this bloody shirt. You should wear it all the time." He looks up to her face with a spark in his blue eyes, "or maybe you should go buy more like it?" He says, leaning his head back down to finish the job he'd been occupied with of laving the valley between her breasts with his tongue and teeth, before the thought had come into his mind.  
  
Moving from on top of her, he looks up again, "On second thought." He lifts the edge of her shirt and makes her sit up to remove the garment, that was currently covering her, and keeping him from seeing her beautiful, tanned skin. "Why don't you just quit wearing clothes? Well only if you're not around Harris or Peaches that is, or any other man, unless it's yours truly." He amends, after thinking about the question for a moment. Then lifts the shirt from her body, and tosses it into the corner. He takes in all of her golden, tanned torso as she lies back down on the soft comforter covering the bed.  
  
She scoots up until her head lands on the pillow at the head of the bed. He holds his breath as her hair fans out around her in a golden halo, as her head hits the feather pillow. Taking in all of the beauty his mate holds.  
  
"You're so bloody gorgeous, Goldilocks." He compliments her as he lies back down on his side, props his head on his arm, and looks into her eyes. Sighing against the side of her face, he attacks her throat with abandon, sliding his tongue and lips down her body, 'til he comes to the spot he wants to give attention to.  
  
Capturing one, perfect, pink bud between his lips, and teasing the other one with light touches of his fingers, she gasps, and moans as the touching makes her body shiver, and her nipples harden more than they already are.  
  
Letting go the breast he was teasing with his fingers, his hand slides down to the button of her pants, and deftly undoes it, he dives between the fabric of her knickers, and the soft skin of her abdomen, to the folds between her legs, he rest his hand over them and then lightly tickles her, just barely touching.  
  
He hears her exhale his name in a whisper, and growls against her breast.  
  
He suddenly sits up from his position at the breast, and retracts his hand from her nether regions. Along with the other hand he finds the waistband of her pants, and insistently starts to tug them off of her. She lifts her hips just a slight bit, and in one swift yank, he has them off, and she's completely nude.  
  
He throws the garments in them floor, gazing at the golden goddess before him, he doesn't waste any more time, and slides a finger into her center.  
  
The intrusion makes her hips rise from the bed, and she moans. "Need you, now" She whispers desperately.  
  
He obliges his love, and pulls away from her, quickly divesting himself of his own clothing.  
  
Looking at him she slowly peruses the plains of his body, and licks her lips invitingly as he stands in front of her.  
  
After gazing at him for a few moments, she reaches up and grabs his hardened length in her tiny hand; pulling him closer to him she licks the tip of him and is rewarded with the taste of him in her mouth.  
  
Watching her be so wonton, he growls loudly, and climbs on top of her. "You little minx." He breathes, as he leans in to attack her mouth with his own.  
  
She reaches between their bodies, places him at her entrance, and makes him growl at how ready she is for him. She pushes up slightly with her hips, which makes him groan, as just the tip enters her.  
  
Slowly and inch by agonizing inch he glides into her, and he hears her moan in ecstasy. Fully sheathed in her he stills all of his movement, and she opens her eyes.  
  
Seeing that she's about to protest, he puts his finger over her mouth as she opens it.  
  
Looking deep into her eyes, he removes the finger and places both hands into her hair to pull her head up for a kiss. He slowly starts to move as he kisses her, and every time that it intensifies his movement intensifies with it.  
  
How she managed to do it, he has no idea, but somehow she had flipped them, and now she was on top, riding him with abandon.  
  
He grips her waist, making her still for a moment, as he composes himself. He was so close at the moment that he was about to explode It would of made him feel like a big ponce if he'd have released right then, because he could tell that she wasn't as close as he. After a minute he lets go of her, and she goes back to her administrations on him.  
  
When he lets go, she slowly builds the momentum trying to take it as slow as possible, but the pressure is building up again and she starts to move rapidly on top of him. Spike is meeting her thrust for thrust.  
  
She then finds herself being flipped onto her back, and he starts thrusting into her faster and faster. His face suddenly changes as he starts to hit the pinnacle of their mating.  
  
Her head falls to the side in invitation, and he growls, as he bends his own head down to her neck, and plunges his fangs in.  
  
As soon as his fangs enter her neck and he takes his first drink, she falls over the gap to oblivion, and calls her lovers name over and over.  
  
Coming down from his own euphoria, his face changes back as he retracts his fangs, and then licks the wound he'd just inflicted on her.  
  
Her chest heaves up and down, as he props his head on his elbow to watch her.  
  
Her breathing slows, and she turns to face him, smiling devilishly.  
  
Reaching up to smooth back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face, and smirking, "see now didn't that relax you a bit?" He asks raising his eyebrow, and then gives her a true smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(That was long, and my fingers hurt now.)  
  
Kari: I like that I'm able to knock Angel off of his high horse for a little while. On the subject of Cassie, she has amazed me to no end, and it comes through in this story. I'm proud to say. To put it bluntly, what she said is something that she would say if she actually knew him, she likes to try and make people feel better, and I think I portrayed her in this the way she is. I also want to thank you for reading and reviewing the other stories too. I'm thinking about doing sequels for them, but right now I'd like to get the ones I'm working on finished. So it'll be awhile before I get to them.  
  
Lilmamaday: Thanks for both reviews, didn't think that I'd get anymore for End and Beginning. I was totally surprised when I opened up the email and had a review for it. As for the whole Angel thing, it's subtle, but he's definitely happy about it. When the time comes over the next few chapters, it will be felt, if not heard. 


	18. The Gangs All Here

Another Beginning  
Chp.18  
The Gangs All Here  
It's in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had all gathered like they had been asked to. Most of them were there anyway, it seems that a few had decided to be 'Fashionably Late' including the ones that had asked them to be there.  
  
"Well, I understand being late for fashion sense, but this is crazy. They ask us to be here and they don't even show up for their own party?" Looking at each of the people milling around, and in some cases dozing on the sofa. Nine in all and none were Buffy and Spike. Xander sighs, and puts his hands in his pockets, realizing that his little joke hadn't went over well. "Dawn would've laughed." He mutters and leans against the arm of a couch.  
  
"No, Xan-man. They're definitely here, just a little busy at the mo'." Smirking, evilly, at the one-eyed man, Faith comes from the desk, and flops down on the couch he is leaning on, and pats him on the back, sympathetically.  
  
"Huh?" Glancing over his shoulder at the dark slayer, he gives her a puzzled look.  
  
"Come on, Xan. You can get it. They're here, but not with us when they were the ones to ask us here. What could they be doing?" She looks at him, raising her eyebrows, and slightly pursing her red glossed lips.  
  
Still looking puzzled, he finally gets it, "OH!" He exclaims as he figures out the meaning of her words, and slumps down falling back on the couch as he does. "We'll be here for hours, then." He sighs, and closes his eyes.  
  
"Why are we gonna be here for hours?" Dawn asks, as Lorne and she walk in the entrance of the lobby.  
  
"Buffy and Spike are doin' the 'Horizontal Tango' again." He supplies, leaning up on his elbows, to see over the back of the couch, and look at the two new comers. Then slides back down on his back to the couch that he and Faith had settled on moments before.  
  
"Oh, eww! Xan!" Dawn replies, and wrinkles her nose in disgust.  
  
"Well, Honey Bunches." she hears Lorne beside her, and feels his hand descends onto her shoulder then squeezes it lightly. "They've been apart for a month it's only natural, they'd want some 'Hanky Panky'. He says, letting go of her shoulder and walking over to his team of friends, who are either sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, or brooding in the door of the office.  
  
Hearing footsteps, they all turn their attention to the stairs, to see fake Doc clad feet step down them, and then the bleached blonde head of Spike as he hits the middle of the stairs, with a swaggering gait.  
  
He picks up Cassie as she runs over to him, and then looks around at all the other eyes on him.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" He hears the little voice say, as he looks back at the kid now comfortably sitting on his hip.  
  
"She'll be down in a few minutes, poppet." He answers as he pops her lightly on the nose with his index finger, and grins at her.  
  
Standing at the top of the stairs, Buffy hears the conversation, and wonders why she's so damned nervous, about telling everyone. Spike was right Angel was the hardest one to tell, and she'd already faced him, this should be a breeze after that. Hell it wasn't like women didn't get pregnant all the time any way.  
  
She straightens her stance, pulls a little courage out of her reserves, begins her trek down the stairs, and to her mates' side.  
  
Cassie's eyes light up as she sees Buffy coming down the steps, and reaches out for her to take her as she stops beside her and Spike.  
  
Automatically taking the child from Spikes arms, and placing her on her own hip, she takes Spikes hand, and pulls in a deep breath, getting ready to speak. She even gets her mouth open, but Giles interrupts her abruptly.  
  
"Buffy, you do realize you asked us here for a meeting at seven o'clock? It's now almost eight o'clock. I thought I taught you to be more punctual. Well, since you've decided to grace us with your presence, an hour late, I might add. What was so important that we had to be here?"  
  
Blushing furiously, then getting a tiny bit mad, she looks to her Watcher. "I was getting to that. When you so rudely interrupted me, I might add." She snarls out in a very bad, sarcastic English parody of Giles' voice.  
  
"Well get on with it then. Willow and myself have more research to do that may help YOUR MATE." He says, letting a little of the Ripper show, as he runs his fingers through his hair. A habit he'd picked up since he quit wearing glasses.  
  
Buffy looks at all the faces assembled in the room, her eyes lingering a little longer on her sister than the rest of them.  
  
She feels Spikes fingers squeeze her lightly, as she turns her eyes on him. She can do this is what his gesture seems to be saying. Turning her eyes from him and looking at the floor, she thinks, Hell I averted what ten, eleven apocalypses. How hard can this be?  
  
Looking back around the room, as she lifts her head, she takes a deep breath. "I have some news, most of you, I hope, will like. Some of you may want to kill someone, but there will be no killing of any kind." She warns as she looks directly at Angel.  
  
"Hey, I may not like it, but I promise there will be no violence." He says, in defense of himself.  
  
"You'd better keep that promise, too, Mister." She warns as she turns from the vampires gaze, and looks over at Xander.  
  
"What? I don't even know what's goin' on." The one-eyed man says surprised that she was giving him 'The Glare of Death', and raises his hands in submission or surrender, she isn't quite sure which one to take it as.  
  
"Okay, since I've scared Xander, and threatened Angel, I'll get to the point."  
  
"Finally!" Kennedy says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and walking over to Willow to wrap her arms around the witch's waist.  
  
Buffy looks to Kennedy with murder in her eyes and continues, "Now if everyone is through interrupting me." She gazes at the people gathered again, "Alright then, Spike and I have some news, actually and I wanted to tell everyone at one time. So, it may come as a shock, but we're having a baby." She explains speaking as fast as she can, and managed to say everything in one breath.  
  
"OH, MY GOD, BUFFY!" Dawn shouts after she figures out what her sister had said. "That's so COOL!" She finishes as she walks over to the couple giving them a big hug, and almost knocking Cassie out of Buffy's arms in the process. "Sorry Cassie. I'm gonna be an aunt. I can't wait. Have you guys thought about names, and do you know what it's gonna be?" She babbles as she bounces around in front of them, with excitement.  
  
Buffy watches her sister, and smiles at the seventeen-year-olds antics. "Dawnie, we just found out this morning, and we definitely haven't thought about names."  
  
Questions were flying left and right, and the only ones that Spike heard were Xander's "What's, and how's?" He couldn't resist the urge to pester the boy. "Well, Monkey Boy. You must be on sorry wanker, if you don't know how a kid is made." He retorts, and wraps his arm around the boys shoulder in a friendly manner.  
  
"What! Oh! Very funny Spike, I know how it's done. God knows with Anya around. . ." As soon as the name fell from his lips, he closes off, and can't bring himself to finish the sentence. "Anyway, Congratulations!" He slaps Spike on the shoulder, turns to give Buffy a hug, and a peck on the cheek. Congratulations, Buffster. If it's a boy you could name it after me." He says hopefully, grinning at the blonde slayer.  
  
Clearing his throat loudly, and getting everyone's attention, "Well, I do say, that Rupert's a fine upstanding, and strong name." Giles says as they all turn to him.  
  
"God, Giles you never give up, do you?" Buffy asks through her laughter, as she and every one that had been at her house the night of Anya and Xanders engagement party, laughed at the almost exact same words he'd told the couple that night.  
  
Faith looks around at all the Scooby's, not really knowing what the hell is so funny, but decides to walk over to the group, and congratulate the expecting parents.  
  
"Wow, B, Preggers huh? Betcha never thought that'd happen. Especially, considering the type of guy you seem to fall for." She smiles and hugs the blonde, before she turns and shoves Spikes shoulder.  
  
"Hey, watch it Slayer. You're gonna bruise the leather." He says in mock offense, as he brushes the shoulder of the beloved duster.  
  
"Come on Blondie, the thing is all ripped and patched! It looks like hell. A little bruising might do it some good, I know it couldn't hurt it." She cocks her hip, and places a hand on it as she appraises the leather and the man in front of her. "Although the thing does make you look a little hotter." She flirts off handedly.  
  
Buffy clears her throat as she notices the way that Faith is gazing at her mate.  
  
"Oh, come on, B! You know he's hot, hell everyone knows that he's hot, I think even Xander knows he's hot."  
  
"Hey!" Xander shouts at the offense at his manliness.  
  
"And I know you've noticed the way women look at him, men too." Faith ignores Xanders protest and keeps talking as if he hadn't said a word.  
  
" Well, Yeah, but they so don't look at him like they're gonna chew'em up and spit him out." Buffy answers the question that wasn't asked and smiles at the other slayer.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I only have one person to thank this time around, what happened to all of you?)  
  
Kari: Glad you loved, and what's a B/S story if you don't have at least a little Spuffy lovin' in it? I just finished the Epilogue for this one, and the fifth chapter of the shower idea, and I think I have about thirteen chapters for the other one. So I should be posting one of those after this one. The updating may be a little sporadic as this one comes to the conclusion, but you still have at least six more chapters. I'll try to have a chapter up everyday if not every other one. 


	19. What Two Weeks of Research Will Get You

Another Beginning  
Chp.19  
What Two Weeks Research Will Get You  
Go back 18 pages; I swear it's there  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She'd researched the bond Spike has with the amulet, for two weeks now. Finally having found the solution to that little problem, but they were yet to find one little clue as to why he still had the powers of a vampire and is of the living. They'd researched, and cross-referenced all the info, but there wasn't anything that led them in the right direction.  
  
She walked through the halls of the law firm, papers held tightly in her hand, and hoping that what was written on them was the end of one problem, but not the other. Without the help of Giles, the coven in England, and the reluctant help of Angel, she'd never have pieced everything together, and come up with the spell she had written on the papers in her hand.  
  
She walks into the outer part of Spikes office, and looks over at Harmony. She doesn't need to say anything the vamp, presses the button.  
  
"Spikey?" She says into the com, as she puts down the file in which she was scraping across her blood red painted nails.  
  
"Yeah, Harm?" He growls back into the speaker on his end of the link.  
  
"Willows here, and judging by the way she's smiling, she has some good news."  
  
Hearing an audible sigh, from the bleached blonde, then some static, a female voice comes over the com. "Come on in Wills." She hears Buffy says, and then the girl laughs at something that Spike supposedly said, in the background.  
  
Giving Harmony a vengeful and scathing look, just because she can. It's common knowledge that she doesn't exactly like the vampire. She pushes the door open and enters the office, and smiles at the couple.  
  
The sight that meets her eyes is Buffy sitting on Spikes lap behind the desk, with a wide smile on her face as her best friend walks through the door. "What's the up, Wills. Please tell me its good news, cause last time you came here the news was so not of the good."  
  
"Well. . ." She says smiling as she looks at the Slayer.  
  
"Out with it, Red. We 'aven't got all day, you know." Spike smirks at the witch, as he jokes.  
  
Sitting down in the chair directly across from the couple behind the desk, she fidgets a bit to get comfortable, and to keep Spike waiting just a bit longer, because of the remark. She looks up at them, smiling. "I sort of, well actually, we. Giles, Angel and myself, may have found a solution to the whole amulet link thingy. I think I might be able to break it. There's only one problem though."  
  
"Isn't there always?" Spike asks scooting the chair Buffy and he are sitting in as close to the desk as possible and planting his forehead on her shoulder. "So what's the problem this time? All the magic supplies 'ave to come from Sri Lanka or somethin'?"  
  
"Uh, no. The spell has to be performed on sacred, hallowed ground. A place totally innocent of all evil, like a monastery, or convent, and both places would be against this kind of thing in the first place, then you have the whole no men in a convent and no women in the monastery thing. I know I can break the connection, but we have to find a place that will let all of us be there." She explains, looking right into Spikes eyes and hoping that he understands the dilemma they have.  
  
Nodding his head, he looks down at Buffy who was now scrunched between his chest and the edge of the desk. He chuckles a bit, and then looks back to the witch. " So, how do we get this done, and what are we waiting for?" He asks, dejectedly as he ducks his head behind Buffy.  
  
"Uh, Spike the one more little problem."  
  
He gives her a look that just screams murder.  
  
"The spell can only be done on the New Moon, which is next Wednesday. If I hadn't modified it the thing couldn't have been done until the Winter solstice. As for the other little problem, Angel has a place that might possibly let us do it there; he just has to get in touch with the people that live there. Then we'll be all set." She continues, and excitedly, bounces on the edge of the chair.  
  
"I guess we wait for next week, Honey. We don't have anything pressing to do, since everyone is going to hunt down that slayer Will detected, and I'm not going with." Buffy says looking up at him and raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd like to be able to get out of soddin' L.A. if I want to." He says with anger in his voice.  
  
"By the end of next Wednesday, you'll be able to move about the whole world if you wish." The red head explains optimistically, still bouncing around in her seat.  
  
Rolling his eyes and smirking, "Whatever." Spike relents to his confinement to the city, but only for one more week.  
  
Willow ducks her head and laughs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well there's really not a lot going here, I know, but it is leading into the rest of the story, so it had to be done.)  
  
Kari: I was hoping someone would pick up on the whole Giles thing. You know that wasn't even written into the story? I had it pop into my head as I was typing it. It just felt natural to have him cut her off and mention how long everyone had been there. It was too Giles-y not to do it. As the end nears, there will be a few more surprises in store and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Darklover: Hello, and thanks for both reviews. I hope you get over that whole writers block thing, cause I totally love your Watchers Son and Love and Games stories. I hope to see an update soon.  
  
Lilmamaday: The way this story is written, the Scooby's see Spike in a different light, after his sacrifice for them and the world. Even Xander tolerates him, and I'm glad that you approve. I'm hoping to take this to a conclusion that everyone will love. The next few chapters are gonna have a few minor surprises, and the epilogue has a big revelation in it.  
  
Becky: I was so glad to see a new reviewer. Thank you. I still have few more chapters to go. I try to make the characters as close to the ones on the shows, because I love Joss' characterization of them. As for the fluffiness I'm not too sure that the last few chapters could be called that, but yeah I like fluffy Spuffy. What can I say? 


	20. Xander's Dilemma

Another Beginning  
Chp.20  
Xander's Dilemma  
Info! What info  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Having been elected to be the snack getter, once again. Xander stands in front of the line of snack machines. Trying to make sense of his, own handwriting, with a confused face. He looks down at the piece of paper in his hand. Hoping that what was written there was Twinkies, but not to sure of it, at all.  
  
Everyone else was in Spikes office, going over the spell that Willow had come up with to break the link. They only had two hours, before they left for the monastery.  
  
Angel had finally convinced the monks that live there to let them cast the spell there, after he reminded them of the fact that he had saved the whole place from an attack by something called a Tralfagor. Xander had no idea what the hell a Trail fag what ever is, but he had asked and gotten a long and disgusting description from Gunn.  
  
Now he's standing in front of the vending machines and wondering how the heck he's going to carry all of this junky goodness back to the office. Shrugging his shoulders he pushes the button for the Twinkies. Figuring he'll make a few trips as he pushes the flap, and grabs the package of non-deteriorating sugary snack cakes.  
  
"Hey, Xan! They told me to come and see what happened to you. You've been gone for like ever." Dawn says, making the poor guy jump, and nearly drop the snacks in his arms, as she bounces up to him, with Knox in tow.  
  
He smiles at the bouncing brunette, and grabs a bag of chips before they hit the floor. "Well, I was wondering how I was gonna get all this stuff back to the office, and trying to decipher what the heck I had written down on the list. It seems I've written it in some ancient archaic language that hasn't been found yet." Tilting his head slightly, and smiling evilly at the pair standing in front of him, he laughs, "Guess who just got elected to help me?"  
  
"Shoot, I knew it, I just knew it. They sent me out here to be a freaking pack animal. Didn't they? She jokes; rolling her eyes and takes an armload of chips and snacks.  
  
At the sound of having to help, Knox turns on his heels and tries for the hasty get away back to his beloved lab.  
  
"Hey, Science boy. Where do you think you're going? There's still drink that have to bought and carried." Xander shouts, as he catches the lab tech trying to go around a corner and hide.  
  
"I'm a scientist, not a Chinese restaurant server, I don't deliver. Well unless you want a Trans-dimensional Particle Separator, in which case I can deliver." Crossing his arms over his chest, and smiling as a piece of sloppy hair falls over his face, Knox retorts as he turns around to face the one-eyed man.  
  
"Well, you've just gotten a promotion. You're now the human drink carrier and buyer." Xander harmlessly jokes back at the scientist with a smirk.  
  
Dawn slaps the man on the shoulder. Xander! Be nice!" She exclaims and laughs at the poor guys stricken face.  
  
"What? What did I do? I was only stating the obvious, and there's no way that we carry all of this junk. We need help and he's the only one around. For this is our mission if we chose to accept it."  
  
" God, Xan. You really need to quit hanging around Andrew. He's rubbing off on you." Dawn shakes her head, looking at her friend, and wondering where Andrew had been the last few days. "Where is he anyway?" She voices her thoughts."  
  
"Oh he found out that his family was up in a suburb, and went to tell them that he was alright, and everything. Thank god. I really needed a break from him. He should be back by the time we leave for Cleveland next week. He said that he would like to see Wood, so he'll be here."  
  
"Oh!" Dawn shrugs her shoulders at the explanation. "I'm sooo glad I won't be with you guys, then."  
  
Knox had been looking between the two as they talked about the annoying little nerd boy that always came down to the lab to ask lots of questions. He shakes his head and looks over to Xander. "I'll help, but only this one time, and it's also under protest, if you two keep talking about that guy." He smiles ruefully at the other two who abruptly shut their mouths. He grabs the sheet of paper out of Xanders hand and heads for the drink machines.  
  
"The drink list is on the back." Xander says as he hastily follows the scientist to the other side of the room.  
  
Flipping the paper over, "You're right this is written in some foreign language. What the hell is this?" Knox says, trying to figure out if the paper says, Dr. Pepper or Mr. Pibb.  
  
"You got me, man. Just get whatever you think it might be, it's a freaking guessing game." Xander answers, looking over his shoulder at the machine he is leaning against. " Hey, did you guys know that this machine is exclusively used for dispensing blood packets?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Here's another chappy. This should be finished by Friday, so all you guys review. You might just get more than one chappy a day.)  
  
Kari: Hello and how are you? I couldn't just let Spike be stuck in L.A. now could I? I like him way too much to let him live in hell, and that would be hell for him. Surprises? You want surprises? Well, believe me I have a few more up my sleeve, before this ends. I can't wait to see your reaction to some of them.  
  
Misspiggyau: So glad to see yet another name on the review list. So glad to see that you are enjoying this and enjoyed the others in the series as well. Believe me when I say that the Spuffiness will continue, maybe not in this series, but in quite a few more. Right now I'm working on two fics and the near future may see sequels to Haunted by Memories and Questions. Thanks for your review, continue to enjoy. 


	21. Preparation

Another Beginning  
Chp.21  
Preparation  
I think it's in the first chapter, not too sure though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The trio finally manages to get back to the office. After Knox figured out where to put the drinks. He had opted to put most of them in the big pockets of his lab coat, and the rest were carried in his hands. It's a good thing he had those pockets, because Xander had dropped the stuff he was carrying at least twice, and Dawn was no help. She just laughed as the two men fumbled and juggled while trying to catch the rain of snacks before they hit the floor.  
  
They walk into the office to see that Harmony is nowhere in sight. God only knew what she was doing. Deciding to just go right on in the sight that meets their eyes is one that Dawn and Xander had seen a lot in the past seven years.  
  
Giles is standing beside Willow, looking over a piece of paper she's holding in her hands, and rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. The two are arguing from the looks of it.  
  
"Yes, but you see Willow." Giles pinches his nose, where his glasses would be sitting if he still wore them. "This word." He points down to the page. "It isn't used to release a binding, if anything it will bind Spike more tightly to the amulet. None the less, it will more than likely make his movement from the building, or where ever the amulet might be, impossible."  
  
"Oh! Bugger that." Spike shouts, walking over to the witch and watcher. He grabs the piece of paper roughly out of Willows hand. "Let me see this." He looks over to the older looking man, a scowl on his face. "Which word? Watcher." He growls, and stands waiting for Giles to point out the line.  
  
"If you read the whole line, you will see that in this context the word should be exactly the opposite of what she has written there." The ex- watcher explains, as he points out the line.  
  
"Soddin' hell, Witch. What are you tryin' to do? Torture me?" Spike says angrily, as he reads the spell, and shakes his head, as he understands the truth of the matter. "I don't want to be bound any closer to this thing than I already am." He sighs, looking over at the cowering red head in the seat in front of his desk.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying. I believe that if you exchange the word for its opposite it would be most beneficial." Giles speaks up, and places a hand on the shoulder of the red headed witch. "Or this could turn out quite disastrous for all involved. Worst case it could bind both you and Spike to the amulet."  
  
"H-how's that?" Willow asks looking to her mentor, with a puzzled expression.  
  
"It seems that the word is most powerful, and could possibly bind you, because you are the one in the casting circle." Giles explains, his hand still placed on her shoulder, he squeezes lightly.  
  
Xander looks around at all the stricken faces in the room, and decides to break the ice. "Hey Snack-Man is back. He comes bearing sugary goodness, and caffeine laden drinkage." He says, walking over to the desk and dumping his load of junk on it.  
  
His two sidekicks follow suit and dump their stuff on the desk in his wake. Dawn dumps Twinkies, candy bars, and blood packets out of her arms, as Knox starts pulling diet drinks out of pockets and fruit juice out of others.  
  
Looking over to Dawn as he pulls the last one from his pocket. "Well, I should be going back down to the lab. Fred left me in charge while she's helping you guys and all. I need to make sure the other techs are doing what they are supposed to and not trying to blow up the building." He snickers, ducking his head slightly. "You care to join?" He asks quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, I really can't. I have to help with the whole planning, and I'm definitely going with. Spike is sorta like my brother and all. He's always been there for me, so I have to be there for him." She answers smiling over her shoulder at the lab tech, in apology. "But I promise I'll be down as soon as we get this over with, cross my heart."  
  
"Okay. I'll see-ya later then." He says in a whisper right by her ear, then leans down and places a soft kiss on her cheek, before he turns to leave the room.  
  
"So, what's up?" Dawn smiles, turning to see all the amazed and bemused faces looking at her, after Knox walks out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
( Chapter 21 over and done, just four more to go.)  
  
Kari: I'm doin' good, At least I think I am. I'm glad that you pointed out that Xan has always been Snack-man. I had to have a Xander centric chapter, because I hadn't really had one that was just he in the story and I always try to give him one. If he's relevant to the story, that is.  
  
Misspiggyau: If I have the chapters written. I will update as quickly as I can. Lately I've had a bit more time to do this, so the chapters come as often as I can type them. I'm happy that you are enjoying this, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of them as well. After this one I might post the one that I've been working on since September, but got slightly stuck, and thought of this one. Actually, it's the second fic I ever wrote, but I had other ideas and left it alone, until September. That's when everything for came to me. Then thirteen chapters into I get the idea for this. 


	22. Release

Another Beginning  
Chp.22  
Release  
First chapter, that's where it's at  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Having gathered into the R.V and one of Angels many cars. The Fang Gang and Scooby's had driven the hour-long drive to the monastery. Leaving around six, they had gotten stuck in rush hour traffic. It was now almost seven thirty, as they pull up in front of the huge, stone structure.  
  
The Scooby's pile out of the R.V., onto the gravel road as Angel's team minus one, struggle out of the classic, yellow Chevelle.  
  
Upon seeing the car Xander had literally started to drool. Buffy had to lift his tongue up off the ground, roll it up, tuck it back in his mouth, and shove him into the camper. He had to drive them, and she wasn't going to sit around forever so he could fall totally in love with a Tweety Bird Yellow hunk of junk.  
  
Lorne had been the one 'lucky' enough to ride along with the Scooby's and had read nearly every one of them on the hour long torture fest. There was only one problem with it. He couldn't discern which was which, because they were all singing at the same blessed time. Trying to pick out one voice from them all had given him a slight headache, so he'd quit trying after about half of the ride.  
  
Dawn and Lorne were the last to disembark.  
  
As Dawn took the steps down to the gravel she looks up at the structure in front of her. "Whoa, this place is huge. How are we gonna find the place to do the spell, and how the heck are we gonna find it?" She asks, eyes bulging out of the sockets at the sheer enormity of the building.  
  
"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm sure they have it all worked out with the brotherhood that reside here." Lorne answers, stepping down beside the brunette, and looking over at her.  
  
While the two were talking, a man in a brown, hooded robe had slipped out of a door carved into the ten-foot high fence that surrounds the building.  
  
Seeing the brother, almost instantly, Giles walks over to him with a hand extended out to him in greeting. "Brother Joseph, I presume." The priest nods his head in affirmation. "I'm Rupert Giles. Angel sent you an e- mail about using your monastery?" Another nod.  
  
Looking down at the offered hand, the monk takes it and shakes it lightly. Letting go he looks back to Giles' eyes and smiles amicably.  
  
Puzzled as to why the monk will not talk to him, it finally dawns on his mind. "Oh, yes. Your vow of silence, it seems that it slipped my mind. So sorry." He says slightly embarrassed at his own absent-mindedness. "So, may we continue on in?" He asks, getting back to the question of the hour, still frustrated at himself for the slip of mind.  
  
Standing aside and pushing the door back open. Brother Joseph bows his head in invitation and looks to Giles.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." The ex-watcher looks over to the motley crew of Vampires, witch, slayers, humans, and one lone green, aura reading demon, dressed in a shiny, lime green suit. Shaking his head he looks over to Buffy, Spike and Cassie. "Let's get on with this." He says as the trio walks by him and in the door.  
  
Walking in first the trio stops, as they hear the audible sighs of the rest of the group that has followed one by one into the courtyard.  
  
Lastly, Brother Joseph enters, closing the hidden door. He looks over the group of people, and gestures with his hand for them to follow as he walks through a drawbridge like doorway, minus the bridge.  
  
Walking through the castle like structure, the group looks into rooms, and halls off to the side, "OOHS, and AHHS" of all sorts coming from their mouths.  
  
Cassie is in stunned silence as she walks with Spike and Buffy, behind the guy with the funny robe on.  
  
Coming to an opening into a huge courtyard at the very back of the monastery, the priest finally stops, and ushers all of them through the doorway.  
  
The courtyard lays between a huge pond, that looks like if it were any bigger it'd be a small lake, and surrounded on three sides by rich, thick, green forest.  
  
As the teams see the place where the spell will be cast, they come to an abrupt halt. Taking in the pure serenity and loveliness of the place.  
  
As soon as Willow sees the spot, she knows this is the place that the spell should be cast. A purely undisturbed and peaceful surrounding, where she could concentrate and get the mojo up and running correctly.  
  
She takes a deep breath, getting into boss mode, because this is her gig, and there will be no mistakes. "Okay, I'll need a couple of people to help set up. Then we can do this and leave these nice monks to their own thing." She says the last part excitedly; as she sees her volunteers walk to her side.  
  
Dawn, Giles, and Fred, along with Kennedy who was already standing beside the witch, make their way over to her, to offer any assistance in the preparation.  
  
Giving each one a task, she starts pouring blue sand in a spiral on the ground, as Dawn takes more and pours it in a circle about three feet from her.  
  
Fred, Kennedy and Giles, are on the other side of the courtyard mixing herbs, and magic ingredients into the mortar and pestle she had provided for the purpose. She had warned them to place everything in as she had them written on the piece of paper, she'd also given them.  
  
Finishing up as Dawn ads the last of her sand to the center of the circle she'd made. Willow looks over to the proceedings of the magic mixture. Seeing that Giles had pulled the Talis root out of its protective covering. She rushes over.  
  
She retracts Giles' hand, as he was getting ready to lay the root down. " The Talis root goes in last." She reprimands the older man, as she grabs the offending hand.  
  
"You're quite right, Willow. I was just getting it out, because we have only two more ingredients, before we add this. So if you'll please, we can finish up here and get on with the actual casting of the spell." He says in irritation at the red head.  
  
Stumbling back at the glare Giles gives her, "S-sorry. I just don't want anything to go wrong for Buffy's sake and mine. If anything happens to Spike, she'll kill me." She stutters out in apology. Then sits down beside her mentor.  
  
"Oh, Willow. I didn't mean to bite your head off, as you Americans might say. I'm just a little knackered and this is a worrisome task that we have to see through. I just got a little frustrated is all." He reiterates, laying a hand on her knee, and smiles amicably at her.  
  
The last ingredient hits the mortar, and is crushed into the mixture. Willow takes the mushed up magically inclined mixture over to the spiral she had drawn previously, and sprinkles part of it over it, then heads over to the circle Dawn had made, sprinkles a good amount in the center of it, and walks over to Spike.  
  
"Hey, now what's this?" He asks as she lifts his hand and pries it open to place some of the mixture into the palm of it.  
  
"If you want this to work correctly, you have to have some of this on your person. I didn't think you'd appreciate me sprinkling it over your head like some corny, Disney fairy." She explains. "Unless, you go for that stuff, that is." Smiling, she then gives him he resolve face as she turns to go sit in her circle.  
  
She looks over her shoulder at the stunned man, who's standing beside her best friend and smiles evilly at him. "Are you gonna get in place or are you gonna stand there and look like a total idiot?" She asks still smiling.  
  
The word idiot put his butt in motion. No one called him an idiot. "Where do you want me, Red?" He asks lasciviously as he walks by her and rolls his tongue behind his teeth for good measure.  
  
The witch wasn't paying any attention to him. "You need to be in the middle of the spiral, and you must stay still, until the spell starts to work." She warns, not looking up from the paper lying in front of her that she was trying to concentrate on.  
  
Spike walks over and stands in the middle of the doodle on the ground, feeling like a fool, but what else could he do. Red knows what she's doing, is the mantra going over and over in his head as he stands there.  
  
Looking at him through her lashes, Willow sees that he's in place, reaches in her pocket, retrieving the amulet, and placing it in front of her on a mound of the magic powder. Not believing her eyes as she looks back up. Spike is standing as still as a statue, not even a finger is moving. "Will wonders never cease?" She whispers to herself.  
  
As she makes sure he's following instructions to the 'T' she's satisfied and begins to chant, in a low voice, that raises an octave on each word.  
  
Feeling the magic coursing through his body. Spike watches as Reds head falls back to look up to the sky. Her hair starts to turn a more startling white than his is. As soon as he notices this he feels it. PAIN, unbearable and searing flowing throughout his body, feeling like he did as he burnt to cinders in the Hellmouth. He screams in torment, his face changing from that of the demon and back to human.  
  
Buffy, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley were standing guard, at the back of the enclosure. The place had been attacked before for no foreseeable reason, so they had all elected to divide up into groups and cover all four parts of the surrounding area. Magic drew beasties and now would be no exception to the rule. Granted no one detected any, but still better safe than sorry.  
  
They heard Spike's scream of torment, and turned to see what was happening.  
  
"Is he supposed to be changing like that?" Fred asks in astonishment, watching as Spike's face went from human countenance to vamp, without prompting.  
  
"I don't know. I sure hope so." Buffy answers with a look of horror on her own face as she watches her mate fall to his knees still screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs.  
  
She wants to run to him, and make the pain go away, but Willow had told every one before she started not to interrupt the ritual until it was complete.  
  
"Oh, dear lord!" They hear Giles mutter as he turns from his position with Xander and Angel at the edge of the pond. "What is going on? This shouldn't be happening." He exclaims, as he walks over to the diagrams and starts a circuit around them, being careful not to step in between the witch and the man on his knees.  
  
Willow finally yells the last word of the incantation, as her head falls to her chest. "RELEASE!" The wind picks up slightly, making a few strands of hair fly around her face, and dies down on the ending 's' of the word.  
  
Spike screams one last time, falling to his face onto the ground, and pants heavily.  
  
As soon as the spell was ended, Buffy was on her way over to her fallen mate. She pulls him into her lap as he turns over onto his back. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she runs her fingers through his curly and mussed hair, making sure that no harm had come to him.  
  
He opens his eyes into hers. They glow with the supernatural gold of the vampire.  
  
"Wh-what did she do to me?" He asks, voice scratchy and raw from screaming, as he looks up at his lover.  
  
"I-I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." She promises, and smiles slightly. "You stay here and rest a moment." She instructs, as she gets up and dusts her pants off, to head over and see what the hell went wrong, and why.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(That was long, and took forever to write.)  
  
Kari: The last chapter was to tell you guys what could possibly have gone wrong, if Giles hadn't caught the whole word context thing. This chapter was to see what happens during the spell. I hope you liked. It took like three hours to get the darn thing exactly the way I wanted it.  
  
ShinHee Tae: Cassie is a Slayer, among many. Right now, she is just learning about what it means to be one, and everything. I'm also trying to tie up loose ends that I didn't get to in the first story. There may be another story featuring her in the future, I haven't really decided on that one yet. I have a few other stories that I have to finish before I start anymore-new ones, but if I have a really good idea and she fits in the story, believe me she'll be there, because I love her character. Right now I'm more into getting the whole Spike thing situated. Thanks for reviewing, I always appreciate new and old reviewers opinions, and even give them their own little paragraph. 


	23. Kennedy

Another Beginning  
Chp.23  
Kennedy  
First chapter, info, get the pic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Walking over to the circle, Buffy see that Giles is already standing inside and reprimanding Willow. She hears his raised voice ask the question that's on her own mind. What the hell did she do to Spike?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she voices almost the same question as she approaches then enters the circle with the watcher and witch. "Wills, what the hell was all of that?" She glares heatedly as she crosses her arms under her breasts, and cocks a hip toward Giles.  
  
Looking up from her position on the ground, Willow sees the animosity in her friend's eyes. "B-Buffy? She asks stuttering her name as she fingers the blue sand left over from the spell. "I don't know what happened. I was doing the original spell, and then the mojo really started working. It took me over. I don't understand it; I tried to stop, but the magic. . ." She looks over at Kennedy standing at her side, for a little support.  
  
Kennedy places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly, as she smiles.  
  
"Willow, that doesn't really tell us a lot. Spike's lying over there half dead, because of whatever you did." Buffy says, getting angrier by the moment, from the lack of any information on the subject. Her arms drop down to her side, fists clenched tightly. She tries to keep her cool, but it's damned hard.  
  
"Hey, lay-off." Kennedy reiterates on the behalf of her girlfriend, and pushes Buffy hard on the shoulder. Then turning away from the other Slayer she leans down and wraps her arms around the red head in a huge, hug.  
  
"Watch it Kennedy. You know I can kick your ass, and I will if you give me reason enough to. Believe me right now I have a whole lot of reason." Buffy looks at the Latina, and glares heatedly.  
  
Letting go of Willow and standing back up, Kennedy walks back over to Buffy with a determined stride, and pissed look on her face. She comes to a stop in front of the blonde, face-to-face, and almost eye-to-eye. "Just because you're the longest lived Slayer, and more experienced than the rest of us, doesn't mean that you're better or even the leader of any of us any longer. So, bring it!" She shouts in the older slayers face. "Lets just see how good you really are." She clinches her fists, preparing for a fight, even going as far as going into a stance. Her challenge was uttered with a slight appearance of the accent she tried to hide most of the time. Only letting it slip out when she was angry, like Spike does with letters.  
  
Hearing the argument between B, and Kennedy, Faith intervenes. " Whoa, K, that's one challenge you sooo don't want to give B here. She'll end up putting you down like a rabid dog. Don't go there with her. Especially if you're threatening her honey." She rationalizes, with the younger girl. " Or poisoning him. She'll kill you for that, or try to, put me in a coma, for almost a year, because of Angel over there." She finishes, and steps between the two angry women, placing a hand on both of their shoulders, making them back off a bit from each other. "Even if she is pregnant, she'll kill you, and there's nothing any of us can do about it, so just back off."  
  
Kennedy looks the other dark haired slayer in the eyes, seeing the truth there she sighs angrily, turns on her heels, and heads back over to Willow.  
  
Buffy looks to Faith, surprise written all over her face. "Thanks Faith, but I could have handled her. She thinks she's little miss high and mighty and I'd have loved to put her in her place. I wouldn't have fought her anyway." She rolls her eyes, rubbing the little bulge of her stomach. " I wouldn't risk my baby like that. One good punch, and it'd be bye-bye baby, and there's no way I'm gonna let anything happen to it." She explains, and turns around to see how Spike is doing. He's up on his feet and approaching her.  
  
She smiles brightly, at him, but it falls flat as she sees the look he's giving her. He looks angry, striding in the old Spike big bad strut. So not of the good.  
  
He comes to stand in front of her, scowl in place. "What in bloody hell, do you think you're doing?" The scowl leaving his face for a softer more concerned look. "I know you could take Kennedy with one hand tied behind your back, and blindfolded, but you're not gonna fight anything until JR. here is out of you." Standing in thought, a slow smile crosses his face. "Unless it's you me wrestlin'." He amends, raising his eyebrow and smirking.  
  
The innuendo wasn't lost on her, but she refused to give him any indication that she'd gotten his meaning. "Well, it looks like you're your old snarky self. It looks like the spell didn't do too much damage." She says, seriously, as she takes his hand in hers, and leads him back over to the circle where Kennedy, Faith, Giles, and Willow were standing.  
  
Spike stops walking, and looks down at the puzzled slayer. "Well, it didn't damage any important parts anyway." He says starting to walk, as Buffy still stands there in stunned silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
{Yeah, I know I should've let her kick Kennedy's butt.}  
  
Kari: This chapter is actually the continuance of the last one, but doesn't really explain anything. It was just an idea I had, and thought it'd be totally fun to write, and I have to say that this is probably the most fun chapter I've ever written. There are only two more chapters so everything will be revealed in the next one and the epilogue holds a whole lot of stuff that I left out of the actual telling of the story. I hope you enjoy it, because it's the end of the series as a whole. There may be little vignettes, but other than that there isn't really any thing left to write. 


	24. Willows Explanation

Another Beginning  
Chp.24  
Willow's Explanation  
Row, Row, Row, your boat all the way back to chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After thanking the brothers for the use of the courtyard, and listening to Lorne's protestations of not riding back with the Scooby's. Everyone had gotten back into the vehicles and headed back to the law firm.  
  
Gunn didn't understand what all the fuss was over riding with the Scooby's, the silence in the R.V. was really unbearable. He looked around the bus, noticing that Buffy and Spike were sitting in one of the back seats, the kid sitting on Buffy's lap. If he didn't know any better he'd swear the girl was their child. He nods his head as Spike takes notice of him, and the blonde nods in return. Dawn is on the other side, watching her sister and Spike play with some little plastic animals and keep the kid occupied.  
  
Cassie is sitting on Buffy's lap, watching Spike play with a plastic horse, and trying to whinny. Which sounded more like it was is misery and needed to be shot. Looking up at Buffy, she smiles at the crinkled up nose the woman looked like she'd smelled something awful, like rotten eggs maybe.  
  
"You know Spike, maybe we should just take the poor horse out back and shoot it. Since it sounds like it's dying." Buffy teases, as she crinkles her nose at the god awful sound her mate is making.  
  
"Hey, now! Cassie doesn't seem to be complainin' 'bout the sounds I'm makin'. Are you Munchkin?"  
  
Not wanting to answer that question, Cassie starts asking some of her own. "Why were we at the big castle, where the funny robed men live?"  
  
Spike laughs.  
  
Buffy smacks him. "Spike I think she's serious." She says, giving him the evil eye. "Cassie, sweetie?"  
  
The child looks back up to Buffy's green eyes.  
  
"We went there so that Willow could help Spike with a problem he had." She explains, rubbing some of the girls' hair between her fingers.  
  
"Oh, okay. Why did Willows hair turn all white, and why did she start glowing? What happened to Spike that he needed her help?" Cassie asks in succession, not letting them answer one question, before she starts another. This goes on for a few minutes.  
  
Buffy and Spike look at each other, surprise written in their eyes. Together they answer, those are all really good questions to as Willow, when she wakes up." The child's curiosity seemed to be quelled for the moment and she began to fiddle with the plastic animals again.  
  
As they answer, Buffy notices that they have come back to the hotel, instead of going to the firm. "Looks like Angel changed plans on us." Spike looks at her puzzled. "Weren't we supposed to go back to the offices?" She says pointing over his shoulder.  
  
He turns to look out of the window, "Well, I think I'd rather be here and comfortable in the old hotel, than in the new building, where anything and everything evil could show, Luv." He retorts, still looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Kennedy gently pushes Willow's shoulder to waken her. "Huh, Wha?" The red head asks, groggily, looking up into Kennedy's brown eyes.  
  
"We're at the hotel, Red. Everyone else is already inside." Kennedy whispers, giving her a half cocked smile.  
  
The two make their way inside, and as soon as Willow gets seated the questions start flying at her from every angle.  
  
Looking at the group, she tries to catch a question to answer, and gives up then shouts, "STOP!" The group silences instantly, and looks at her stunned. "How can I answer questions, when I can't even make a single one out? Could you please go one at a time, starting with Buffy?" She asks, resolve face out in full force, as she looks at the slayer she'd spoken of.  
  
Buffy lets go of Spikes hand, walks over to her best friend, sits down beside her, and places her hands between her knees as she looks up at the witch. "What happened out there, Will? Giles said that what did, wasn't supposed too. Did the spell we went for work, or did something go all screwy?" She asks in a concerned voice. Hoping that this isn't bad news a comin'.  
  
Willow inhales deeply, getting her thoughts in order, as Buffy voices her concerns. Looking over to the blonde beside her, she pries on of the hands out from between Buffy's knees, and holds it in her own. She looks directly into the other girls green eyes. "Buffy, the spell worked. I could feel it. There's no need for alarm, I promise. It's just that the magic knew something that I didn't factor into the whole thing. Spike was attached to that amulet, and when I released him there was nothing really keeping him here. The magic took over and decided to attach him something else. When I finished the first spell, the one we went there for, the magic took over and did another one. The second was a sort of binding spell, but not your usual one. That's why my hair turned white. I was tapping into all the power I could."  
  
"So, it bound him to something else? Doesn't that defeat the whole reason for the first spell?" Buffy asks, squeezing the hand that still held hers, tightly.  
  
Willow winces at the force behind the squeeze on her fingers, and knows that Buffy is getting angry. Sighing, she explains the whole thing the best way she can. "It's not a bad thing Buffy, the first spell didn't get negated. Spike can go wherever he pleases, whenever he wants. The second spell kept Spike from disappearing all together from this realm. If it hadn't happened, well lets just say that he wouldn't be standing in this room right now."  
  
"So, Red, what am I bound to now?" Spike asks from behind them, and wondering if he's going to have to be unbound from something once again.  
  
Willow jumps, startled, when Spike speaks, not knowing that he was standing behind her, and listening to everything she'd told Buffy. "Yourself. You're bound to yourself."  
  
Spike raises his scarred eyebrow, and then scowls at the witch. "How's 'at?"  
  
"Well the last spell seemed to bind your human persona with the demon persona. They're now completely bound together, at least that's what it felt like was happening."  
  
"Is that the reason his face was changing from Mr. Fangy to human, so quickly."Xander asks, still trying to get over the whole Michael Jackson video changing of Spikes face. "It was like a bad flashback of that video where Michael Jackson turned into all of those different people. Except it was only two personas, but still."  
  
Everyone looks at the dark man, with varying degrees of puzzlement on their faces.  
  
"What does no one watch MTV?" He asks, shaking his head.  
  
"Anyway." Willow says, "Xander does have a point. I think that is the reason for the whole face changy thing. It seemed to me that the demon and human were fighting for dominance of the body."  
  
"I see. But I thought that the personas were already integrated to some degree. In that case why were they fighting?" Giles asks, in total research mode, because of the situation.  
  
Willow looks across the room at the ex-watcher. "The thing is, Giles. That for over a hundred years demon was mostly in control of the body. When Spike got his soul, the human part was taking over, but when we brought him back the human part was almost completely in control. The demon didn't like that; the human only let him out on occasion. When the spell started to take effect the demon saw its chance to take over again. As the magic went on it made the two parts come into balance. Making the body completely half and half." She concludes, taking a deep and needed breath.  
  
"What exactly does all of this mean? Does it make Spike a vampire or a human?" Angel voices the question that everyone else was afraid of voicing, but was on all of their minds.  
  
Looking over to the broody vampire, standing in a corner of the lobby. "He's both, just a little more balanced. The two parts are fully integrated into one being. They're bound together." She answers his question as truthfully as she can, and bounces on the couch cushion excitedly. "There's some other stuff, too." Everyone looks over to her, questioning her with their eyes.  
  
"And what would this 'stuff' be, Red?"  
  
"Well Spike, for one thing you don't have to bring the demon out to have the powers of it. You probably won't crave blood, but you will still need it to survive, just not as much. You can bring out the demon, be all fangy and golden eyed if you want. It just won't boost your power, because that power is already there. Basically, it'll just be a defense mechanism. Like if you wanna scare people or other not so human beings." She explains, not really getting it across the way she wants, but how else could she explain and get to the point so that everyone could understand what she was saying.  
  
"Does this mean I'm damned near impossible to kill, or does it make me easier to kill?" He asks, grinning like a fool, at the prospect of being near invincible.  
  
"A stake through any vital organ can still kill, the same as a bullet, but if you stay out of situations like that. Yeah you're almost invincible." She says, knowing that isn't what he wanted to hear, but still "You're not armor plated, Spike. No one is completely invincible, not even Super Man."  
  
"Bugger."  
  
Kennedy walks over placing a hand on Willow arm to get her attention, "Did you figure all of that out just by doing the spell?" She asks, excitedly because all of the feedback.  
  
"No. Not exactly" Willow says looking into the dark slayers eyes. "When the magic took over, it was like I just knew the basics of what it was doing. I had to piece everything else together later on."  
  
The red head lifts herself up off of the couch, looks back down at Buffy, and sighs heavily. "I hope that I give you enough information. Are we done now? I'm totally exhausted, and really need my bed." She looks up at everyone else. "If you guys have anymore questions, please ask me tomorrow."  
  
She looks down at Kennedy as she gets up from kneeling beside the sofa, "Ready for sleep?" She asks taking her girlfriends hand and heading to the stairs.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow, Wills." Buffy finally answers, smiling cheerily at the red head as she turns back to the group, from the first step. "Thanks for all the info, go get some rest." Willow smiles, and heads up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Buffy slowly stands up and glances over to her mate.  
  
Spike notices the glance. Nods his head, "Yeah, I'm bit knackered myself, think I'll head on up." Getting the look in one, "Pet, you ready?" He asks looking over to Buffy's smiling face, with a purely evil look on his own.  
  
Walking around to the back of the couch where Spike is leaning, "Yeah, totally tired girl, here." She yawns exaggeratedly, looking around at all of her friends, she grasps his hand, leading her mate up the stairs, reaching the top one.  
  
"You know they're probably goin'. . ."  
  
"Yes Xander, thank you for pointing that out to us all, now that visual is going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the night." They hear the English drawl of the only other Englishman in the building.  
  
They laugh at the conversation, then hear a loud crash as a door slams, and a lingering growl wafts up to them.  
  
"Sounds like Angelus has shown back up, Luv. Wanna go stake him?" Spike says as they close the door of their room behind them. She laughs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(One more chapter to go, it'll prolly be a really long one. No promises, but I didn't think that this one would be this long.)  
  
Kari: If Buffy weren't pregnant, Kennedy's ass would be grass. I wanted someone to play kick the Kennedy all the way through Season 7. I just wish someone would have. So did I surprise you any with this chapter? I hope I did.  
  
Misspiggyau: I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How are you? The end is near and I'm sad to see it coming. I've had a total blast writing this, and hearing everyone's thoughts on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy the last.  
  
Darklover: I'm so glad you've enjoyed this; I hope that it was as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter and the next pull everything together, and I can't wait to see every body's thoughts on them, I also can't wait to see how my brain pulls all of it together in the end. Yeah I've had the chapters ready for a while, but I always come up with something that I didn't have written down on the original, and it always seems to work with what I'm writing, so why not go with the flow.  
  
Baby-Prue: What's up? Glad to see that you're reading this one too. I hope you enjoyed. 


	25. Epilogue: Eight Months and Two Days

Another Beginning  
Chp.25  
Epilogue: Eight Months and Two Days  
Info, first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were wondering what in hell to call the creature that Spike had become and didn't know what they were going to call the little, bundle of pink, fluffy blankets taking up Buffy's chest, eight months and two days ago. But things change in so short a time.  
  
Now the tiny family was lying in a hospital bed.  
  
Buffy had given birth to a healthy, 7.6 pound baby girl, two days ago, as her husband held her hand, and coached her through nine hours of labor.  
  
Ever the vigilant husband and father, Spike lay beside the two loves of his life, as they sleep. Not believing all that had transpired since his return to the almost living. Never thinking that in a century of blood and mayhem that he'd be laying in a hospital bed watching his wife and child as they slumber peacefully.  
  
For five months they had fought over what to name the little girl. They had known since the third month that she was having a girl. Both were adamant about what they wanted to name her, but he was dead set against calling the child Anna Nicole. He was not going to name any kid after some has been reality TV. Show host. It just wasn't going to happen, not in his lifetime. He came up with a name that she couldn't possibly refuse, but she had. Tara Elizabeth, what the hell was she thinking turning that down? It was perfect.  
  
After listening to them argue about it for more than four months, Willow had a great idea, and told them to combine the names and see if they could agree that way.  
  
Having written down the names in as many ways as possible they had finally decided on Tara Nicole. Which they both adored, so now he was staring down at the face of the newest Scooby. Yeah she looked like a Tara, reminded him of the shy witch that had stolen everyone's heart. Including the vampires, though no one had known that until recently, when they'd revealed what the name was to be.  
  
Willow had cried, "Spike thought of that?" She'd asked. Tears of joy running down her face at the prospect of him wanting to call his daughter after the one person that meant the most to her.  
  
Kennedy had crossed her arms over her chest, huffed out a mad sigh, and walked out of the room. She had nothing to say.  
  
Dawn had cried, too. "I figured that would be Buffy's idea. Anna Nicole, please, Buff, what were you thinking?" She joked. Wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, and rolling her eyes at her sister.  
  
Giles had smiled; looking misty eyed himself, but being to manly to let the tears fall.  
  
Spike figured the old man would have something to say, but he'd stayed quiet.  
  
Xander had been to surprised by the notion that Spike had picked the name at all, and patted the Dhampyre on the back.  
  
Giles had found the answer to Spike's state of being around three months ago. After another trip to hunt down a new slayer, they had been in Illinois and dropped by the Cleveland Hellmouth to visit Robin.  
  
While there Giles had found an antique book dealer. It seems that he found the book with the answers in it.  
  
Having called a meeting the very day they arrived, Willow and Giles set out to tell them all the news, and brought the book for confirmation of what they were about to say.  
  
Giles had looked at everyone gathered in the lobby of the hotel, cleared his throat, and took off his new glasses, which he had started wearing again because the contacts were irritating his eyes. He got right to the point after he rubbed them with his handkerchief, and placed them back on his nose.  
  
"It would that Spike, has become something that has only happened once before. He's what is called a Dhampyre." He had looked at all the puzzled faces, as he continued. "There is only one account of it. That's why we had so much trouble narrowing it down. I happened to find a journal of sorts at a bookshop while we were in Cleveland. It was written right around the year 1404, in Hungary. The vampire that it happened to had worn an amulet similar to the one Spike wore in Sunnydale. Except that in this case the Amulet didn't kill her, she just became what is known as a Day walker, or Dhampyre. The story is quiet fascinating, if you wish to read it Spike." He said. Looking over to the bleached blonde, handing him the ratty, beaten up old book.  
  
Looking up from his reverie, Spike sees the door to the room open, and a bouncy Willow and Cassie come through it, carrying more balloons and stuffed animals. Like the room didn't already have to many to start with.  
  
As Spike looks at them he places a finger over his lips. Telling them to be quite, then pointing to the two sleeping beside him.  
  
"OH! How are they doin'? Willow asks. Looking down at the little family, and smiles sweetly at the little hand that has somehow wiggled out of the tightly wrapped blankets.  
  
Cassie walks around to the side of the bed Spike is propped on. Looking up at him, questioningly. "Can I see?" She asks. Hope shining in her eyes.  
  
Spike smiles at the puppy dog look; the kid knows will get her anything she wants. Leaning down, he picks her up and sits her on his lap.  
  
Crawling over to the other side of him, she pulls the blanket away from the babies head, and looks down into the her blue eyes. "She has eyes like yours." She comments. Taking the little hand in hers. "Can help take care of her?" She suddenly asks. Looking over her shoulder at the smiling man behind her.  
  
"Course, you can, Munchkin." He answers. Still smiling at the question he wasn't expecting to slip from the child lips. "Specially when her diaper needs changin'," He teases. Reaching over to chuff her chin with his index finger.  
  
"EWWW!" She replies. Wrinkling her nose up at the thought of all of those stinky dirty diapers, "That's gross."  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I think I'm gonna cry. I'm gonna miss writing this. It came out so much better than I thought it would.) 


End file.
